The Invisible Exploits of Dr Magnus
by chartreuseian
Summary: She knew it wasn't going to be forever but in the mean time, she was going to have some fun... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bit of Teslen fun with the children... Though I promise they will go to bed soon ;) (Read that whichever way you will...****)**

**Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think... (a.k.a stroke my ego :P)**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Please try to keep it down," Helen said for the umpteenth time. Crashing through the undergrowth was never going to give them the element of surprise but the yelps and squeals weren't helping her nerves either. It wasn't every day that the entire team picked up and went to the Amazon in search of a highly venomous and invisible abnormal who had a nasty habit of capturing and torturing those who attacked it.<p>

"Yes doc," Henry replied, shoving Will hard in the back. Will opened his mouth to respond but Kate reached out and thumped him in the arm, a warning to be quiet. Having been assaulted on all sides, Will contented himself to mutter furiously under his breath about this not being in his contract. Helen had to force herself not to turn around and berate him for a lack of professionalism, he'd been sour all trip, having been pulled away from Abby to attend.

Not that she'd ever admit it but Helen had been finding herself using Nikola's term of 'the children' more and more often, Will's current behaviour not helping one bit. Although she was noticing that Kate and Henry weren't happy with his behaviour either which made her feel less like the only adult.

Just then, she heard a noise coming from up ahead. Something was crashing through the flora and fauna with as much finesse as Will. In an instant she pulled her gun, aiming it into the clump of bushes not 5 foot from her. Slowly and with much noise, a dishevelled Nikola emerged, tripping over another knot of roots. Sighing, Helen put away her gun.

"I told you to stay at the campsite," she chided as he straightened himself out.

"Which was my intention," Nikola said, carefully picking a route over to her."But when the site was attacked and you didn't answer my radio calls, I had to improvise. Thankfully Dr. Expendable over there made enough noise that I had very little trouble finding you," he explained with a flick of his wrist. Helen stole a glance at Will who was too preoccupied with the mud seeping into his shoes to care.

Helen opened her mouth to continue to chastise him but stopped when she took in his appearance. His hair was caked with mud, his face smeared with several different colours of green scum and what had begun the trip as a highly impractical but beautiful suit now had several tears in it, displaying what would have been bloodied patches of skin than had since healed.."You're filthy, Nikola," she exclaimed. Nikola made a face before trying to brush off some of the mud on his jacket.

"When I was…"

"Running?" Kate supplied with a grin.

"Escaping," Nikola corrected with a glare, "I fell down an embankment." Helen held back a laugh and turned away from him.

"Do you know what attacked our site?" she asked, scanning the area around them. Nikola shook his head.

"No, everything was fine and then all of sudden, BANG! The tent came down around me and I was thrown across the field," he explained, a note of annoyance appearing in his voice.

"Why didn't you fight it?" Helen queried, concerned at the fact the cocky vampire had run away from a fight.

"I tried," he growled at her, "But fighting something you cannot see is harder than it sounds." All of a sudden, Helen grew worried. If the creature was a powerful as legend said, no doubt it would be tracking them right now. Quickly she spun around, whipping out her gun as she surveyed the jungle around them. "I now understand why Nigel was so fond of his gift," Nikola continued, not paying her any attention.

"What's up doc?" Henry asked, approaching her warily as he bought out his own gun. All of a sudden there was a loud screech from somewhere behind him and Henry whipped around eyes wide as trees started to fall in front of them, creating a path as something crashed towards them.

"Take cover," Helen yelled before she started firing madly at whatever was approaching. Henry, Kate and Will dived to the side, using fallen trees as shelter as they too began firing. Nikola vamped up, clearly ready for a rematch. There was another loud screech and Helen, making a rough estimate of proximity, jumped to the side, dragging Nikola with her. They'd barely taken a breath when the tree that was just behind them fell. Helen rolled out of the way and Nikola threw his arm up, catching the tree moments before it crushed them. With an almighty groan he threw the tree away from themselves.

"Come on!" Helen called. She'd already sprung to her feet and was following the path of destruction, stunner in hand. Nikola jumped up, catching up with her in no time. It wasn't until she paused some minutes later that the rest of her team caught up to them, out of breath and exhausted. "Damn it," Helen exclaimed with a sigh. "We lost it."

With another curse, Helen turned back to her panting team. Nikola was standing next to her, back to his normal human self, although she could never use that word to his face. She secretly loved that he had his powers back, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy his company anyway, it just made her feel more normal when he was around her team. "Why do want that creature?" Nikola asked, his voice heavy with disgust as he found yet another tear in his suit.

"The locals are threatening to hunt it down and we have a responsibility to protect it. It's only violet when provoked," Helen answered, trying to convince herself. In truth, this whole mission was annoying her. The abnormal was evil, pure and simple and they'd spent far too long in this hell hole as it was. With a sigh Helen sat down on a fallen tree.

"How do you lose a giant, jungle destroying monster?" Will grumbled and Helen gave up on trying to be polite. She stood up, ready to let him have it for his attitude but Nikola beat her to it.

"Perhaps if you hadn't been so disgustingly loud in vocalizing your distaste for the expedition, Huggybear, you wouldn't have been so easy for it to track," Nikola said bitingly. "And this is hardly outside the realm of your usual work so why you are complaining is beyond me. You don't see Heinrich over there pinning for his little wolf girl."

Nikola turned away from him before adding snarkily, "Keep it your pants William, or at the very least to yourself." Helen bit her tongue as she tried not to smile.

"Nikola!" she chided. The things he said, while completely true, were not appropriately phrased. "And William, while Nikola was out of line, your attitude has been totally unacceptable this entire trip," she started, turning to her sulking protégé. "The work we do is vital and your complaining will not make any of this any easier."

She did open her mouth to continue but out of nowhere, she was knocked forcefully to the ground. She didn't even have time to scream as she was pinned to the damp ground cover, something large and warm squishing the breath out of her and if it continued the way it was, maybe her internal organs. Nikola roared, nails extending as his eyes went black. He lunged, swiping blindly above her. There was a screech and then blood started dripping from above her.

Helen rolled out from under the beast which flickered into existence, displaying it's snow white fur before shimmering away. The only way they could see the beast now was the dark patch spreading on its side. Instinctively Helen grabbed for a stunner, shooting at the blood. There was another, angrier screech before she was knocked to the ground.

The rest of her team spurred into action, grabbing up their stunners, Kate taking the more violent route of a regular gun. "Don't kill it," Helen screamed as Nikola began advancing on it. His shoulders rolled in frustration and she knew he would heed her warning. With what she assumed was a swipe of its giant paw, everyone went flying. Helen felt herself again pinned and this time a warm, rather foul smelling breath wafted over her. The creature screeched and then Helen screamed. It seemed the creature had sunk its teeth into her shoulder. She withered in pain, fighting tooth and nail but it was no use. She could feel herself growing woozy, barely realising that a few seconds should not have been enough time for this level of blood loss.

And with one last feeble wail, Helen Magnus shut her eyes, preparing for the darkness she'd been running from for quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :D Y'all are amazing! And yes, as the title suggests, Helen will become invisible (for those who were asking) :) I know I kind of left this one by the wayside but I'm back now! **

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>She peeled her eyes apart slowly, cautiously. She was having trouble recognizing the sounds around her. They were familiar, in a way but she still couldn't place herself. The light hurt her eyes and she gave up on that, instead trying to wet her cracked lips. Her tongue though, was uncooperative. She groaned softly, her vocal cords tight from lack of use.<p>

"Helen," she heard her name. Whoever had said it was close by. Male, she decided. Nikola. She could smell him, the wine, the fresh suit, that peppery and refreshing scent she knew by heart.

"Nikola," she tried but it came out more as "Niiikkkllaa," distorted and painful on her throat. She tried to move but stopped almost straight away, the small changes increasing the blistering heat in her body. She groaned again and went back to the eye opening thing.

Part of her mind observed objectively that it had been a good long while since she'd felt this sore. The lethargy in her bones she put down to whatever medication had knocked her out so soundly. She tried wriggling her toes but her right ankle was throbbing. Curious, the objective part of her mind thought. Shit, the rest followed as she felt the throb in her wrist as well.

"Helen," Nikola said, his voice low and concerned and her attention slipped back to him. She forced her eyes open, trying not to look into the blistering light above her. There he was, sitting beside her, dark hair sticking up erratically.

"Nikola," she said again, this time managing a passable version of his name.

"You had us all very worried," he admitted with what she assumed would be a smirk, her eyes were still having trouble adjusting, his face coming in and out of focus. She simply chuckled at that… Or at least she hoped it sounded like a chuckle. Nikola shushed her, a gesture she found a little odd. "How are you feeling?" he asked and she could see the fear growing in his eyes. It was at this point she realised he was holding her hand.

Helen grunted and attempted a smile. She toyed with the idea of trying to pull her hand out of his but decided that not only was she too weak but being comforted for a few moments wouldn't be too bad. Nikola smiled warmly at her and Helen tried to smile back. She couldn't figure out if it was because his smile was genuine or whether she was just too sore, but the smile was a little less smile and a little more grimace.

He chuckled lightly at her before squeezing her hand. "Go back to sleep," he whispered tenderly. She was torn, half of Helen's mind wanted to know why the hell Nikola was being so gentle with her while the other half wanted to sleep. She chose the latter, slipping into blackness but careful to keep a tight grip on Nikola's hand.

_Several hours later:_

"How long was I out for?" Helen asked as Nikola came around the corner. She'd woken up a while ago and was slightly surprised, given his earlier attachment, that she was alone.

"Helen," he said with a disarming smile. "Only about three days," he answered as he reached over for the phone by her bed. "She's awake," he said happily into the receiver before turning back to her.

"Did you kill the abnormal?" she continued, her voice still a little raspy. She'd spent her time alone organizing her thoughts. The last thing she remembered was being bitten by the great angry beast that had attacked them, which explained her sore shoulder but not the ankle or wrist.

Nikola looked at her, confused. "Yes," he said, earning himself a disapproving glare. "But you know that," he continued, his brow coming together in worry.

"The last thing I remember was that thing bitting me," she said quietly, once again going over her memories. Alongside the memories, she had some rather vivid images she put down to her long sleep. Suddenly Nikola looked frightened. He stood up abruptly, backing away from her, eyes wide and never leaving hers. He grabbed at the phone again.

"Hurry up," he said angrily into the phone before slamming it down.

"What is it?" Helen asked, "Have I grown a second head or something?"

"Are you sure you don't remember anything after the attack?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. Helen went to answer but then paused. There was one thing… No, an erotic dream maybe but there was no way that was reality. She was, however saved from answering when Kate and Henry came dashing into the infirmary, eyes wide with excitement.

"She can't remember anything," Nikola said quickly, his voice cold and upset.

"I can remember plenty," she said forcibly, "But my memory ends with being bitten," she finished, gesturing to shoulder which was, surprisingly unbandage and well on the way to healing. Kate and Henry looked a Nikola then at each other and then finally at Helen.

"That was weeks ago Magnus," Kate said, terrified.

"I thought you said it was out of her system," Henry said, horrified as he turned to Nikola.

"Well, I'm not the biologist," he hissed back, still not taking his eyes off Helen.

"What is it?" she asked, making to stand up. All three of them jumped at that, Kate's hand flicking to the gun strapped to her hip.

"Get back in bed," Nikola growled, vamping up as he approached her threateningly.

"What are you doing?" Helen asked him, she was not frightened of her old friend. She had been his meal once or twice and his transformations no longer scared her. In fact, she thought, they did something else entirely. This idea dredged up another of those vivid dreams that clearly were a side effect of whichever sedative they had given her and she shivered with pleasure.

Nikola growled at her but Helen refused to move. He was centimetres from her face, teeth bared and he held the position for a moment. With a sigh, he changed back. "I think she's fine," he said cautiously, his voice human but he made no move to step back. Gently he eased her to be sitting on the edge of the bed and Helen found that his gentle insistence made her feel rather peculiar.

"Will someone please tell me what is happening?" she asked, exasperated.

"You went a little crazy," Nikola advised with a smirk. Clearly whatever had softened him was not for anyone but her to see.

"'A little crazy' is not an accurate description," she reminded him. Nikola chuckled and sat down on the chair again.

"You might want to get comfortable Helen, it's a long story."

_Four weeks ago:_

"Helen, wake up," he called frantically. "WAKE UP!" Nikola looked up from her lifeless face to her motley crew. "Get me a medical kit," he growled at them. Will ran, heading for his abandoned back pack.

"Please Helen," he whispered to her, begging with a god he didn't believe in to save her. She murmured something in his arms, her ashen lips letting out a soft sigh. With ruthless fingers he tore apart her white button down top, glad for her sake that she was wearing a singlet underneath. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily but his mind barely registered the beautiful smell of it as he grabbed for the medical kit. He grabbed what he needed from the kit and threw the rest aside. In seconds he had bandaged up her shoulder as tightly as he could. He kept his hands in place clamping down with super human strength as the blood began to seep through the bandages.

"We have to get her to a medical facility NOW!" he yelled taking charge. "Where is the nearest Sanctuary?" he asked, his voice cold.

All three dropped the things they were frantically gathering to look at him, dumbfounded. "There's… there's one in Sao Paulo," Henry stuttered, coming over to peer down at their boss. "But that's hours away, we need to get her to the nearest hospital," he continued, sounding frightened. Nikola bit his lip and reached down, scooping Helen up in his arms.

"Let's go then," he barked at them.

"What about the abnormal?" Will called, struggling to keep up with the pace Nikola was setting in the thick jungle.

"Leave it," Nikola said angrily. If that thing kills her, he swore, I'll kill her.

"But she would have wanted-," Will tried again.

"That thing is dead, she didn't want it dead," Nikola reminded him, speeding up slightly.

He stole a glance down at Helen and his heart started to break.

"You cannot die," he whispered fiercely.

"You will not die."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, because my muse was in the mood (and I found some music to help me along) we get two updates within 24 hours (yay muse!)... I feel that Nikola especially gets a little OoC by the end of this but I sort of had to guess at how he'd behave when faced with her death, considering it's something we haven't seen on the show (yet)...**

**And, because I have a soft spot for Henry, I had to make him a little more macho, even if it's just for this chapter :P **

**Enjoy **

**xx**

**PS:Oh gosh, there will be a musical episode of Sanctuary! (I just can't contain my glee) **

**(Yes, that was a pun... But I'm still excited, I just hope it's better than the Grey's Anatomy one... I should probably stop typing nonsense now...)**

* * *

><p>By the time they managed to get her to a hospital, things were looking considerably worse. Helen was even paler than before and her lips had stopped moving. As they rushed through the emergency ward, Nikola could feel her pulse petering out, his own heart faltering in fear. He'd shouted instructions at the frightened staff before having to be restrained by Henry, who showed considerably more strength than Nikola had ever expected.<p>

"I have to be with her!" Nikola yelled at her team as they blocked his way. He knew he could kill them with barely more than a flick of the wrist but he knew if Helen did survive this, she'd kill him repeatedly for his actions.

"You have to let them work," Henry said, standing up to the vampire. Both men bristled as they looked into each other's eyes, barely containing their transformations. With a frustrated huff and a curse, Nikola turned away from them and began pacing the waiting room. The whole place was dilapidated, a very basic medical facility. With that thought Nikola became frustrated again and started to wonder if he should have treated her himself. He shook his head, dismissing the idea, his medical knowledge was limited in the extreme. If James was here he could have saved her.

Nikola swallowed a shudder at that, praying again that she didn't join James in whatever was after all of this. He'd never been a particularly god fearing man but Nikola quickly decided there needed to be a heaven, if only so that Helen could live on in some way. Just then a door swung open and Nikola spun around, unable to keep the hope from his eyes. But alas, some other lucky family was being given news. Nikola resumed the line he had been wearing into the floor, not paying attention as Helen's team watched him as they now sat alone in the room.

"Should we…" Kate tried, looking over at the frightened vampire. Henry shook his head.

"Leave him be for now," he advised quietly. With a sigh Henry sank down into the nearest chair, pulling on Kate's arm until she sat next to him.

"Where's Will?" she asked, her voice shaking. Henry looked up at that, last he knew Will was standing with them. He quickly scanned the waiting room but found no trace of the psychologist.

"You wait here with Tesla," Henry said to Kate, "I'll go find Will."

After a few minutes of searching, Henry found his friend. He was outside watching the sunset. He looked upset and Henry walked over as quietly as he could before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you O.K?" he asked, knowing the answer but also aware there was nothing else to say.

"Of course not," Will whispered, sounding broken. Henry let out a sigh but said nothing, simply leaning up against the wall next to Will. "It's my fault," Will said after a few moments, "It's my fault that thing caught us and that Magnus got hurt and…." he trailed off.

"It's not your fault," Henry responded quietly, not looking the other man in the eye. "It was a highly intelligent creature and the Doc knew it was dangerous. It was just bad luck," he said quietly.

"But if I hadn't been so-," Will started.

"It's not your fault," Henry cut him off, wheeling around to look at his friend. "So come inside and we'll see what's going on," he coaxed with a weak smile. Will tried to smile back but failed, deciding it was easier to just follow him back into the hospital.

They two men walked back into the waiting room and nothing had changed. Kate was still sitting in the corner, looking numb and Nikola was still pacing anxiously. When the vamp caught a glimpse of Will, he stopped suddenly, his face clouding with rage.

"You," he said, striding up to Will. Henry tried to put himself between them but Nikola was too quick, shoving the HAP to the side without a thought. "If she dies because of you," Nikola yelled, grabbing Will's collar and shoving him against the nearest wall.

"I'm sorry," Will yelled back, hands held up in surrender. Nikola let out a growl and his eyes began to darken, not caring about the fact that anyone could walk in on them.

"If she dies," he repeated, his voice dipping so that only Will could hear him. He didn't finish the threat, instead growling again and rolling his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Will said again, his voice betraying how afraid he was. Nikola couldn't decide if Will was afraid of the talons threatening to erupt from his fingers or the thought of losing Helen but he decided it was enough either way. Plus, if she did die, Nikola would have plenty of time to kill the protégé. With a disgusted look, Nikola dropped Will to the floor. The psychologist crumpled to the ground and curled up into a ball, breathing heavily. Nikola turned on his heel and went back to the track he had been wearing into the ground.

The next two hours passed slowly, no one daring to speak. At one point Henry tried to suggest getting food but not only did Nikola growl at him, no one else really had an appetite. If he was honest, Henry wasn't hungry either but he just couldn't sit there any longer. He was fidgeting, unable to stop himself as he fiddled with a whole in his pants. Kate, still sitting next to him looked uneasy, her hands firmly clasped in her lap and her eyes were wide. Will was still on the floor where at Tesla had dropped him, his eyes unblinking.

Out of nowhere their not so comfortable silence was shattered, the doors to the emergency wing swinging open with an ominous creak. Everyone came to attention, Henry and Kate bolting out of their seats, Nikola striding over to them, even Will heaved himself of the floor.

"She very very sick," the nurse said, eyes wide as she stuttered in broken English. Clearly Nikola had made quite an impression on her earlier.

"Can we see her?" said vampire barked. The nurse nodded quickly before turning back to the doors, gesturing for them to follow. Nikola was the quickest, walking right behind the frightened woman. They made their way through the twisting halls of the hospital which seemed to be deserted. Sooner than they were expecting, the nurse came to a stop and opened a door for them.

Nikola dashed through the door, heading straight to the unconscious figure lying on faded looking sheets. Henry murmured a quiet thank you to the poor woman before following in Nikola's footsteps, heading to stand at the foot of hr bed.

She was paler than they remembered, her hair looking jet black in comparison. Her eyes were closed and there were deep, dark circles under them. Her chest was rising yes, but Helen looked dead.

"Helen," Nikola murmured, picking up her lifeless hand. "I am so very sorry," he continued, his voice soft and gentle. Henry got the distinct feeling that the vampire had completely forgotten about the others in the room.

"I'm sorry, Magnus," Will said sadly as he stood on the other side of the bed to Nikola who flinched at the words but said nothing, simply brushing a lock of hair from her face. Kate said nothing but moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her hand resting on Helen's shoulder.

He'd never been the one in charge but all of a sudden Henry felt like the grown up here. Nikola was too distraught to think straight, Kate seemed completely shocked to her core and Will was so consumed with guilt that he was hardly fit for duty. Henry bit back his fear and cleared his throat. Both Kate and Will turned to look at him but Nikola remained focused on her still form.

"We need to get her home," he said clearly, trying not to let his voice shake too much. He made sure not to look at the Doc, aware that his resolve would crumble if he really took in her condition.

"Agreed," said Nikola, his voice still soft as he watched Helen.

"We should go via Sao Paulo," he continued, looking down at Kate. "We can get what we need from there and then head back home." Kate nodded in agreement, a look of fierce determination capturing her features, replacing the scared girl Henry had never seen until recently. Will also nodded mutely but continued to stare at Helen, his gaze tortured. Without another word, Henry and Kate left, heading to find a nurse or doctor who could get them out of here.

"Leave," Nikola said, his voice still soft but Will knew it was directed at him.

"I can't," he responded, his voice strained as he watched his boss and mentor.

"Now," Nikola growled, turning to face him. His face was perfectly human but there was an anger in his eyes that made Will stand up and leave. With a shaky breath, Nikola turned back to Helen.

"It's going to be O.K," he promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**I swear when I first started writing this it was gonna be a fun little piece, just a few chapters long but it seems to be spiralling out of my control :S**

**Anyway, sorry about the delay and thank you to those who reviewed :)**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>It took them a while to negotiate with the doctors. They were reluctant to let her travel but once Nikola started bellowing at them in their native language, the argument was over. In no time a helicopter was organized and they made it to the Sao Paulo by the early morning. Henry, Kate and Will were all exhausted, drifting in and out of consciousness as they finally arrived at the Sanctuary. Henry had phoned ahead so everything was ready, including a private jet. Kitted out with more medical supplies than the hospital they had been at, they all jumped in the plane, eager to get home.<p>

The entire time Nikola had not left Helen's side. He felt guilty for not being able to pull the creature off her and it was consuming him but unlike Will, Nikola used it to fuel himself, powering on to save her. By the time they were on the plane, Nikola could tell that she was close to waking up. She had begun to mouth things and her cheeks were pinking up ever so slightly.

Very early into the trip, everyone else had fallen asleep so Nikola was the only one there to hear her whisper. She didn't say anything, just a soft noise from between her cracked lips. Suddenly alert, Nikola leant forwards so he could hear what she was trying to say. She made the noise again, this time a bit louder.

"It's O.K," Nikola soothed, using the hand that wasn't holding hers to brush gently across her cheek. She twitched at the contact, as if she wanted to lean into his hand. She moaned softly and Nikola shushed her. "Just rest," he murmured in her ear, "It's O.K, you can just rest." She let out a soft sigh at the words and was silent. Nikola panicked for a moment until he realised that her breathing seemed less laboured. With a sigh of relief he moved closer towards her and settled down for the rest of the trip.

As the plane touched down, the sun was rising again and Nikola smiled softly at the beautiful sky. With a start Kate woke up, her hands reaching blindly for the gun she had discarded before falling asleep.

"We're just landing," Nikola chided and Kate had the good sense to look embarrassed. Slowly, stretching out all her muscles she stood up and came to stand with Nikola.

"How is she?" she asked quietly, noting how much less pale her boss looked.

"She almost woke up once or twice during the flight but I think she might be coming around for good now," he said, not looking away from Helen. Kate yawned to cover her sigh of relief and turned to wake up Will and Henry.

By the time they were disembarking, Helen was on the cusp of consciousness, letting out the occasional sigh. They were almost back to the Sanctuary when she opened her eyes for the first time, blinking lazily at Nikola who couldn't keep a bright smile from his face. She tried to talk but Nikola shushed her, "Rest," he insisted softly. Her eyes focused on his for a second before she smiled softly and shut her eyes.

They got her to the infirmary before she woke up and the Big Guy (the only one with enough medical training) took blood samples, grunting that he needed to see what had bit her.

"It's being shipped up as we speak," Henry said, much to everyone's surprise. "What?" he said, defensive, "Once the Doc wakes up she'd gonna want to see it so I asked the guys in Brazil to go and get it for us." Will and Kate looked at Henry with a new found respect, Will opening his mouth to say something but he was cut off.

From her place on the hospital bed, Helen let out a full blown moan. She was definitely coming around now. "Oww," she croaked out, her eyes scrunching in pain.

"Where?" Nikola asked, his voice thick with concern.

"My shoulder," she hissed through gritted teeth. Her hands were fisting in the sheets and, to Nikola's eye, it looked as if she was trying very hard not to thrash around. He felt sheer terror rip through his body and he turned to face the others.

"Pain killers. Now," he ordered before turning back to her. Her eyes were still closed and her lips tightly pressed together.

"No," she hissed again, "No pain killers, I'll be fine." Nikola could have laughed at her if he wasn't so worried. Typical Helen, refusing any kind of help!

"Yes," he replied, insistent. Careful to avoid her wound, Nikola reached out and grabbed her upper arms. "Just breath, Helen. You're going to be fine. You just need to breath."

He could tell she was trying to listen to him but the pain was too much. Nikola was about to spin around and demand they hurry up when the Big Guy came sprinting back in, needle in hand. Quickly he injected it into her IV, pushing Nikola out of the way as he did so. For a few moments everyone watched tensely as Helen fought the pain.

Eventually, her hands started to relax, her body sinking back into the bed. Soon enough she was asleep again, her face peaceful.

"What did you give her?" Nikola asked, worried but slightly awed by the power of whatever sedative they'd used.

"Magnus's own concoction. It's brutal," Henry answered, his voice shaking. The earlier drive he'd found had disappeared the moment she'd woken up in pain. Nikola said nothing and turned back to Helen. She looked comfortable now, the only telling sign that something had been wrong was the thick bandages on her right shoulder. Well, that and the fact she was asleep, Nikola allowed as he pulled up a chair next to her.

"You can all go," he said dismissively with a flick of his wrist. He heard one of them start to argue but then the Big Guy dragged them all from the room. Maybe he's not half bad, Nikola thought as he settled down to watch her.

It was several more hours before Helen awoke, this time far more comfortably than the last.

"Where… where…" she tried, her voice soft. Nikola sat forward with a jolt.

"We're back at your Sanctuary," he offered quietly, moving to stand above her, leaning down so she could see his face. "You were attacked Helen, do you remember?"

Helen lay there for a minute, trying to piece together foggy memories. She skipped over those she couldn't place, searching for the last solid memory she could find. "We were attacked," she said uncertainly. "By the creature in the Amazon. It…" she winced," bit me."

Relief flooded Nikola's face as she smiled softly at her. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"You're filthy," she exclaimed with a weak chuckle as she made to sit up in bed. Bad idea, she decided with a groan as she fell back into the pillows. It seemed her body had taken a beating.

"I'm sorry that I thought your life more important than a fresh suit," he answered tartly and Helen let out a soft laugh. "But if you insist," he said, standing up and making to walk away.

"No, Nikola," she called, struggling again to sit up. Nikola turned back to her with a smile.

"I should go tell the others. As much as I am tempted by the thought of you and me alone with you in nothing but that flimsy hospital gown…" he said with a suggestive grin. Helen rolled her eyes and let out a soft groan before wincing. She'd tried to move her arm, which, it turned out was throbbing magnificently.

Concern flittered across Nikola's face and he moved back to her side. "No," she waved him off, using her free hand, "Go get the others. I need to know what happened." She saw debate internally but levelled him with a steely glare.

"You are allowed to feel pain," he said, rolling his eyes as he walked away.

Helen chuckled at him and decided not to do that again, it made her ribs contract painfully. She sat silently for a few minutes trying to put everything in the right order. After they were attacked she remembered cold hands holding her shoulder tightly, someone whispering to her as she was… carried through the jungle and then there were several snippets of conversations she had overheard. Doctors speaking in a language she knew but couldn't understand at the time, someone yelling, then more gentle whispers. Helen let out a sigh at her hazy memories and then another hit her. Pain. Lots and lots of pain. Nikola spoke to her, asking her about what was wrong… then there was something about pain killers.

Helen let out another sigh just before her team came skidding into the infirmary. Henry and Kate grinned madly when they saw her awake and came rushing forward, both babbling about how very relieved they were. Helen smiled at them both before letting her eyes flick over to where Will was standing, looking somewhat sheepish. Henry and Kate broke of abruptly and followed her gaze. They shared a meaningful look before they both stepped back and left the room, dragging a protesting Nikola with them.

"I'm sorry Magnus," Will rushed, stepping forward. All at once, Helen felt again like she was a parent, soothing a guilty conscience. It made her think of Ashley again, the way she used to put on those big puppy dog eyes whenever she knew she'd done something really, really bad. But this was Will, she rushed to correct herself, and while she certainly held a great deal of affection for him, she shouldn't allow herself to be guilted into acceptance through wide eyes and a trembling chin.

"It wasn't your fault," she said evenly, trying to sit up just a tad more without moving her arm. Easier said than done, she decided as she leant back down.

"But it was!" Will cut in, "And if had just been quieter or… I dunno, something, you wouldn't have almost died and-," he said, his eyes a big as bloody saucers.

"It was not your fault," she cut in, soothing him against her will. "That creature was probably tracking us for hours before hand, it had nothing to do with your complaining."

"However," she started with a piercing gaze, "If you ever act like that whilst on a mission again I will feed you to the damned thing," she threatened, a hint of menace lacing her otherwise cool tone. She'd never do it, of course but by the look on Will's face, he certainly thought she could.

"I'm sorry," he said again, attempting a smile. Helen said nothing, merely smiling back at him serenely. Will was just about to say something else when the Nikola re-entered the room, Kate, Henry and the Big Guy trailing after him. Helen felt herself starting to blush, this kind of attention was something she generally avoided. She was about to ask them all to relax when, simultaneously, they're jaws dropped.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked, immediately concerned. They were all still staring at her but… but not looking _at_ her, more… more… more through her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am not even remotely happy with the end of this chapter... I had one of those delightful computer glitches the erased this entire story from my laptop, including the two chapters after this and then a certain someone started to piss me off more than bloody Druitt does (I watch too much of this show) and so then I was in a s**t of a mood, making the light and fluffyness I previously had in this chapter, unattainable...**

**But, here we are, many swear words later, praising the fact that I have a four hour gap in the middle of my timetable and thus had the chance to write this again...**

**Thank you to everyone who favourited/alerted/reviewed :) I kept going with this chapter for y'all!**

**Oh, and FYI, the out of character-ness does increase and will be explained in due course...**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

**(Sorry about the rant)**

* * *

><p>"Helen," Nikola called out, his eyes searching the bed.<p>

"What's wrong?"she asked again, struggling to get out of bed. She threw back the sheets with her good arm and they all gasped.

"Where are you?" he called out again, stepping forward tentatively. Fighting against the heavy sedation running through her veins, Helen pulled herself out of the bed. The fact that no one tried to stop her alarmed her even further. Instead they all made strangled, startled noises as she threw back the covers.

Pulling out the IV in her arm, Helen's feet hit the ground and she began to make her way over to her team.

"Nikola," she said slowly, coming to stand in front of him. His eyes flicked to her face but then slid away again as he tried to find the source of her voice.

"Helen!" he called again, a little too loud.

"I'm here," she said, reaching her hand out to him. He flinched away from her hand before his eyes opened wider with understanding.

"Helen," he called again, softer this time as his hand started to reach out to her. His hand bumped into her bandaged shoulder and she let out a yelp. "Sorry," he mumbled, hand moving down to what he assumed would be safe territory.

"Nikola!" she scolded grabbing his hand and directing it away from her chest. Realising his mistake, Nikola smirked at her, reaching out his other hand to cup her face. Or at least try. It took him a few moments to find her, groping thin air for a minute until brushing against what he thought was her hair.

"What is it?" she asked as his finger hit her eye. Dropping his hand, she used it to push away the hand cradling her face. Cradling was a lose definition, she decided as his thumb hit her nose.

"We can't see you," he answered, looking into what he hoped were her eyes.

"My eyes are up here," she instructed firmly, a hand lifting his chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"Which is exactly my point," he said, ever so slightly smug.

"Where are you?" Kate asked, breaking into their conversation.

"Right here," Nikola said, placing his hand on her back as he spun around to face her confused looking team. Slowly, his hands began to inch down her back and she had to suppress a groan.

"Unerring," she muttered at him, moving to cross her arms before realising just how much that would hurt her bandaged shoulder. With a sigh, she turned back to Nikola's smug face.

"What is going on?" she demanded. He looked back to her his eyes staring into her forehead.

With a smug chuckle he reached out and grabbed her shoulders and she flinched.

"Sorry," he said, as he moved his hand further down her arm. He spun her around and then began to push lightly at her back, moving her over to the mirror.

"There is no need to shove me," she insisted, walking a little quicker to avoid his hands. She came to a stop in front of the mirror he was directing her to, eyes widening in horror as she took in the empty frame. Nikola, not realising that she'd stopped moving, ran into her and Helen let out a hiss of pain as the action sent bolts of heat straight through her shoulder.

"But I can see myself," she said with wonder, looking down at her bare hands, trailing her eyes down her own body to make sure it was all still there. "I can see myself but not in the mirror," she said, spinning around to look at Nikola who was still staring into the mirror. With a sigh she reached up and pulled his face towards her.

"But how can you be invisible?" Will asked, glancing at the space in front of Nikola that the vampire was staring at.

"Maybe she's not even here," Kate mused, eyeing Nikola with distrust.

"I am most certainly here," Helen said loudly. Henry, Kate and Will all looked in the direction of her voice but still looked confused.

"I'd guess it has something to do with that beast you had us fight," Nikola said, shuddering at the memories.

"Perhaps its bite was poisonous," she theorized, turning around to study her lack of reflection.

"But why can't you see yourself? And why can't we see your clothes? Or the bandage on your shoulder?" Nikola asked, his mind whirring.

There was a pause.

"You are still clothed?" he asked.

His startled cry and the slap the resonated around the room came as an answer. "I was just wondering," he whined, rubbing his cheek gingerly.

"Stop," came Helen's instruction.

"We need to know if you're affecting other things," he argued feebly. They all knew that was not the intent of his statement and Helen's noise of disgust confirmed Will's belief that she was glaring at him angrily.

Will, Henry and Kate looked at each other uncertainly. Nikola muttered to himself in a language none of them could understand. "And mind your mouth," came Helen's disapproving voice, seeming to move towards the mirror again.

Helen stared, confused at her lack of reflection. She thought back over every creature she'd ever encountered that had this gift but nothing matched up. Even Nigel, the closest to her biologically couldn't make anything but his own person disappear and here she was, able to look down at her own body but not see it in a mirror.

"But why did it wait until now to kick in?" Kate threw out. Nikola rolled his eyes at her but she shrugged, holding her ground.

"Another good question," Helen said, placating both Kate and Nikola at once. Everyone was glancing around the room uncertainly, only Nikola managed to keep an eye on her, seeming to study the empty space before him. "I need to see the creature, immediately," she decided, looking between her confused team. There were a few moments of tense silence before Kate found the guts to talk.

"I'm sorry Doc," she said, looking apologetically at the space three foot to Helen's left. "But we had to kill it, it was the creature or you and…" she trailed off with another apologetic smile. Helen let out a sigh of annoyance and sent a glare at each of the guilty looking people in front of her. And a particularly nasty one at Nikola.

It was only afterwards she realised the futility of the action.

"And what of the corpse?" she asked, working to keep her voice unemotional.

"It'll be here in the next few days," Henry supplied. "I called the guys in Brazil just before you woke up and told them to ship it up. They were having some trouble locating it but last I heard they thought they were getting closer."

"Good work, Henry," she responded, more than happy to praise him. At least one of them were able to keep a straight head under pressure. She wasn't quite sure when she had become so judgemental of her team, she knew they were trying their best. She decided then and there to blame Nikola. He was physically capable of stopping the abnormal and hadn't and he was a lot easier to be mad at than her team.

"What about the blood work?" she asked, gesturing ineffectually to the small piece of cotton attached to her arm.

"Your blood work should be back in a few hours," Nikola supplied, placing a hand on her unbandage shoulder. He was getting better at that, she mused. A tense silence fell over the room and Helen almost let out another sigh

"Well…" Will started nervously to the space above her head. "What now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**So yes, it's been a while and yes, this is abysmally short but it's way past midnight and I'm sick and I felt guilty for not updating sooner so this is what you get...**

**And to CK, I would very much liked to have replied to your review but your email was filtered out :( so, I'll give you the (extremely) condensed version:**

**THANK YOU :D :D :D :D You made me grin like a fool in my lecture and thus got some pretty weird looks...**

**Also, I heard about the musical via Twitter... Yay for following the cast and crew :P**

**Thank you to those who reviewed... this was one of the chapters I lost and was very hard to rewrite so all the support was a massive help :)**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>She knew it would be several hours until the blood work came back but Helen was still struggling to wrap her head around the fact that she had been confined to her small bed in the infirmary. It wasn't as if they could 'observe' her, she'd argued internally.<p>

"You don't know what else could be happening to you," Will had argued weakly. "It's for your own safety."

She'd snorted at that one. He wanted her kept in bed for his own sanity, not her safety.

"You should rest," Henry had agreed when she asked again to go to her lab. They'd all nodded in assent. Even Nikola, that filthy traitor, she cursed internally. So now here she was, sitting in that blasted bed with the covers thrown over her legs so they could see where she was.

They were also taking turns to babysit her, much to her disgust. Will had been first. He spent the entire time making awkward small talk to her chest. Kate was next up and remained blissfully silent, legs propped up on the bed as she leafed through one of Henry's comic books, eyes flitting back to Helen on occasion. Henry had spent his time explaining to her what had happened once she was unconscious and she found herself immediately grateful for him. He was clearly developing a head for situations such as these.

Nikola had discussed with her several more theories about her new found ability before proceeding to explain to her, in detail, all of the things he'd do if he were granted such a power. She knew she should have been offended that more than half of his ludicrous and often lewd plans involved her but instead his idea's kept her in fits of laughter, lightening her spirit considerably. When the Big Guy came around, however, her mood dropped instantly. He was silent and sullen as he cleaned the infirmary, always with an eye on her as though she was about to escape.

Hey, there's an idea, part of her mind suggested but she shook it off at once.

At least until she was sitting with Henry for the third time that day.

He was prattling on about something he'd found and she knew she should be paying attention but her mind kept wandering. It's not like it would hurt to sneak off to the library for a few minutes. He asked her a question and she saw her opportunity.

She remained silent, breathing as little as possible.

"Doc?" Henry called uncertainly. Silence. "Magnus?" he called, louder this time as he stood up, looking the bed up and down. His face was creased with concern and Helen felt her resolve falter.

"I'm here," she answered glumly. Henry breathed a sigh of relief as he sank down into his chair again.

"Don't frighten me like that again," he almost pleaded with her, managing to look at her face, even remotely close to her eyes.

"Sorry," she said softly and he smiled. The two sat in silence until Nikola came again, his smile turning devilish as Henry left the room.

"I've had a thought," she started, cutting off whatever ridiculously innuendo loaded idea he was about to voice. "Do you remember when we were attacked by that creature? Well, the only time we could see it was when it was wounded. We could see the blood and caught a momentary glimpse of it," she mused and his eyes lit up.

"I think the invisibility must be a defence mechanism," she concluded. "Obviously it makes for a pretty complete defence although I do wonder why on earth the creature needed it, it had the strength to take me down without the element of surprise."

"I wonder if it works the same way for you," Nikola mused, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Nikola," she squeaked as he sat on her arm. She wriggled her fingers underneath him and his eyes grew dark, a small smile developing as he stood up, releasing her hand.

"If I didn't know any better," he said, his voice dark and velvety, "I'd think you just tried to grope me." He raised an eyebrow in her general direction.

"OW!"

"You should know better," she said, pleased with herself as he rubbed his arm, a dark look on his face.

"You're violent," he remarked bitterly. "And you distracted me from my point."

"You sat on me," she countered, pleased he couldn't see the grin on her face. He made a face at her and she sighed. "Your point?"

"Maybe you're invisibility is also a defence mechanism, somehow passed from that beasty to you," he explained, still looking bitter about his arm.

"But I don't feel threatened, I shouldn't be invisible," she reasoned.

"Maybe it requires injury or complete relaxation to become visible again," he theorized as a small but not so subtle smirk erupted on his face. "And I'd be happy to offer my assistance in the latter."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Helen," he said cautiously, moving his hand to her knee to check she was still there. "Are you trying to figure out where to hit me?" he asked sounding worried. Helen let out a laugh at that and relief crossed his face.

In truth, she had been contemplating his offer. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and she knew that if he could see her eyes, he'd know exactly how tempted she was by him. Her shoulder had been throbbing steadily but now she barely noticed it, her eyes glued to his face, noticing that he really was quite beautiful.

She shook her head suddenly. What was she thinking? This was Nikola. Nikola Tesla. The man who had tried to kill her. The man bent on world domination. The man whose eyes she was currently drowning in.

"I don't think that creature's invisibility was natural," Nikola mused, breaking into her line of thought.

"Give me a knife," she instructed suddenly and Nikola looked startled. "Something sharp," she amended but Nikola didn't move. "Please."

With a sigh, he stood up and moved over to the nearest table, shuffling through a draw full of supplies before finding a scalpel. He came back to her, holding the blade just out her reach.

"Don't do anything drastic," he warned, holding out the scalpel to her. Helen grabbed it from him before he could change his mind and pulled off the plastic cover. With both trepidation and fear, she held it to her palm. With just the tiniest bit of pressure, she drew blood and Nikola gasped.

"Whatever this is, it is definitely from that creature," she said, watching the blood pooling on her hand. Nikola sprang into action, snatching the blade out of her hand and rushing to get her a bandage.

"Relax," she cooed, taking the bandage he offered. "It's very small."

"That's not why I'm rushing," he said, watching as the bandage wrapped itself around thin air. "Your other bandage is invisible, I want to know if this one will go the same way."

They both sat silently for a few moments, watching her hand. Sure enough, not a minute later, the bandage shimmered out of sight and Nikola smiled triumphantly.

"What?" Helen asked, looking up into his smug face.

"It's gone," he explained with another smile.

"I wish I could see it," she almost whined, taken aback at her own tone of voice. Nikola raised an eyebrow questioningly and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Will as he entered the room.

"You can go, Tesla," the psychologist said, annoyed. He and Nikola had been growling at each other since they had gotten home. Nikola pulled a face for Helen's benefit. She giggled and he cast a curious look down at her.

"She's all yours, huggybear," Nikola said, thumping Will in the shoulder as he walked out. Will grumbled and sat down next to Helen with an uncertain look at the bed.

She let out a sigh at the sudden change in atmosphere and settled in for the latest round of babysitting, trying to figure out how long it would be before Nikola got back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Now I'm starting to get back on track! None of this is an attempt at recreating what I'd lost so I'm much happier with it! Thank you to everyone who's reading, I just love seeing all those little numbers rise :D And a super special thanks to everyone who takes the time to review ^^**

**I do apologise if anyone actually likes Will, this chapter may not be to your liking... or the next one for that matter :P I kid, I kid, I swear he will redeem himself! Eventually...**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>She lasted precisely 10 minutes of her time with Will before she decided she'd had enough. Ever since she realised that the bandage was invisible, Helen's mind had began to whir, giving her an idea. Ignoring whatever he was droning on about now, Helen pulled the bandage off her hand. She paused for a moment, eyes darting to Will to see if he noticed the small patch of still undried blood that would have appeared in mid air.<p>

She almost breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes slid over her hand. Acting quickly, she rubbed the palm of her hand against the blanket covering her legs. A small smear of blood appeared on it but nothing happened. Will's eyes caught on the blood and he stopped mid sentence.

"Magnus, are you alright?" he asked, a little too loud.

"Perfectly fine," she answered curtly, annoyed it hadn't worked the way she thought it would. "The bandage on my hand just came off."

Will seemed to relax for a moment before eyeing her carefully.

"There wasn't a bandage on your hand."

"Nikola and I conducted a little… experiment," she said quickly, hoping her tone was reassuring. Will shrugged once before returning to his boring speech.

She let her mind wander again, suppressing a frustrated sigh that her plan hadn't worked. She'd assumed that something in her blood made things invisible but clearly that wasn't it. Then she cursed herself internally, of course it wasn't her blood, her clothes were already invisible and they didn't have a skerrick of blood on them.

Physical contact, she realised at once. She had to make whatever was causing this think that that sheet was imperative to her protection. That or just hold it really, really close to her skin. She grabbed at the sheet, pulling it up higher around her body, all the way to her chin before shuffling down further into the bed, her toes almost at the end.

"Magnus?" Will asked, having been alerted by the shuffling under the sheet.

"Just getting comfortable," she responded, working to keep the excitement out of her voice. Will continued to eye her cautiously but picked up where he left off.

Helen closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She'd only been at it for a minute when she heard a gasp. Her eyes snapped open and a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"MAGNUS!" Will yelled, spinning around the room. She took her chance and darted out of bed, making sure to take the sheet with her. She knew it was making too much noise but she was certain the second she released it, it would become visible again. Will must have heard her because he froze, staring directly at her. Slowly he started to walk towards her and Helen could feel her heart beat grow faster.

She looked around, her eyes locking on a table full of instruments just an arm's length away. Making as little noise as possible she reached out and pulled it towards herself sharply. The distraction worked and Will immediately changed course, heading for the opposite side of table, clearly thinking she'd kicked it. She waited until he was in position before slamming the table back towards him, hitting his hip, forcing him to the ground with a cry of pain. She felt momentarily guilty but then his hand flew out and slammed into a great big blue button.

Her eyes widened in shock as a wailing siren filled the air around them. She was going to kill him, she decided, he'd ruined everything! Then she had an idea. With a smirk she dashed for the door, her footsteps masked by the shrill siren. As soon as she was in the corridor, she turned to the control panel, typing in a code she knew would keep Henry occupied for a day at least. The door slid shut with a satisfying thud just as Kate, Henry and the Big Guy came sprinting towards her.

She moved to the other side of the corridor just in time and held her breath.

"WILL!" Kate screamed, banging on the reinforced metal doors. "WILL!"

Henry was frantically typing on his tablet, his face creased with worry.

"I can't override the door! It's sealed shut!" he yelled over the din.

"Turn off the siren," Kate yelled back, an ear against the thick doors.

Taking that as her cue, Helen sprinted down the corridor, not caring about the amount of noise she was making. After a few minutes the sirens cut out and she stopped dead, her ears ringing at the silence. Her breathing was heavy and her legs felt a bit sore but Helen was more worried about the dull throb that had returned to her shoulder. It wasn't painful, more annoying and the way she was gripping the sheet so tightly probably wasn't helping.

She let the piece of fabric fall to the ground with a sigh and studied the corridor she was in. She was still on the lower level, near the labs. Suddenly a bolt of inspiration struck her. Without a second thought, Helen began to prowl the area in search of her decided form of entertainment. There was a loud bang from somewhere up ahead and she felt a flicker of annoyance. He was again destroying her home! Well, at least his flamboyant scientific methods led her right to him.

With a spring in her step, Helen hurried down the corridor. Even if she wasn't certain of where he was, the faint smell of smoke served as her guide. As she neared the room, she slowed her pace, unwilling to let him know that she'd actually snuck out to see him.

All of a sudden a surge of guilty swept through her body. She was acting like the foolish and reckless teenager she'd never been. Here she was, having injured one of her close friends and misled the other two simply because she was bored. Well, she was bored and Nikola would stop her being bored. None the less, she realized, shaking her head, her actions had been foolish. She had endangered not only herself but her team and the safety of her Sanctuary.

She was about to turn around and go to apologise when a round oath caught her ear. It was Serbian and very, very rude and she had to stifle a giggle at it. Maybe the whole blowing up her lab wasn't actually part of his grand yet highly flawed plan to make her fall into bed with him. Her previous track of thought all but forgotten, Helen tiptoed forwards until she was standing in the doorway.

He was hunched over, staring intently at a rather burnt, twisted piece of metal, his lips moving silently as his brow furrowed. His hair was even more spiky than normal, his face and clothes covered in a fine layer of soot. With an exasperated cry, he stepped back from whatever he was working on and threw his hands in the air. He let out another curse, this time in English and Helen almost scolded him.

The reprimand was on the tip of her tongue but she held back as he sank into a nearby chair. He leant back and closed his eyes, muttering about the futility of all this before scrubbing a hand over his face. He looked so exhausted that her first instinct was to go to him and rub his shoulders. She'd never seen Nikola this vulnerable, or, at least, not in a very long time and it snapped her mind back to the guilt track she'd previously been wearing thin.

She let out a sigh at the same moment he did and took a step closer to him. He instantly sat up straighter, his eyes scanning the room. Damn those vampiric ears, she cursed to herself, holding her breath as his eyes swept over her for the third time. Just when she thought she was in the clear, his eyes snapped back to her and she rolled her eyes. His almost innate ability to find her, even when invisible was just too sappy for her liking.

"Helen," he said, testing the waters. She stayed silent, a small smile growing on her lips.

"Helen," he called again, his tone now flirty. She couldn't help but smirk at him as he started to walk towards her.

"Oh, Helen. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to tease," he chastised lightly. He took another step towards her and she simultaneously took one back. He took another and so did she. She could have giggled at the idiocy of the situation. His eyes were still on her face and she could feel something grow inside her. He took one more step towards her but this time she stood her ground.

They were barely more than a foot apart now and she could smell the smoke on his skin mixed with something much more pleasant. Although, she mused, both were scents she had come to associate with destruction. He smiled and let out a low chuckle, his breath stirring her hair.

"Helen," he said softly, "what are you doing here?" She smiled at that. For a genius he could be quite clueless. Well, in all honesty, she had only recently come to realise why she was here but she would have expected the almost psychic vampire to have guess her intentions. Letting out a soft giggle, she began to circle him, gratified when he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I'm having some fun," she whispered over his shoulder, very careful not to touch him. Nikola let out a low chuckle but stayed where he stood.

"And what, pray tell, does that entail?" he asked smoothly. The only answer he got was her soft laugh, further away than he expected. His eyes darted over to where that odd little sound originated and he smiled. "Have you been thinking about some of my ideas?" he asked her, bemused at the thought.

She chuckled again before walking silently towards him. Slowly, she moved to stand behind him. She raised her hand and gently stroked the back of his neck, making him shiver.

"Maybe," she admitted with an unseen yet audible grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**And here we have another chapter! Are you excited? I'm excited and I know what's gonna happen :P **

**The italics are flashback to their previous conversation and, once the story is finished, I'll post the entire list, in order as a reference guide. That statement will make more sense once you've read this chapter :P**

**Thank you to everyone reading but especially to those reviewing :)**

**I'm not sure how long it'll be until I get another update through, I'm quite sick at the moment and while being curled up in bed does normally allow me some writing time, pain sort of dampens my muse... But I shall persevere! If only for our favourite couple :P**

**And I do plan on writing a little somethin' somethin' from the 'her boys' comment... A little companion piece perhaps...**

**Anyway, enough waffle!**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"WILL!" Kate shouted, pounding on the metal doors. "MAGNUS!" she tried, her voice starting to grow raspy from her constant screaming.<p>

"Kate, they can't hear you," Henry said, not looking up from the tablet he was frantically typing on. Kate started to pace silently as he worked.

After a few moments, Henry let out a frustrated cry. "This is incredible," he said glumly. "Whatever tripped the seal was either a very clever computer bug or the Doc! It's going to take me hours to override the locks!"

"The Doc couldn't have…" Kate said, eyeing him. Henry's eyes widened before he turned back to his tablet, working even faster than before. "I mean she was in there," Kate continued.

"Not anymore," he answered quietly. He slid down the nearest wall, hunkering down for a good few hours of work.

Kate looked at him worriedly before heading back to the door.

_On the other side of the door:_

He was going to kill her! Well, he was going to give her a massively hard time about it. He tried to extend his leg and winced.

No, he was going to kill her.

Will groaned quietly, sinking down into the nearest chair. He knew he wasn't badly hurt, it was probably nothing more than a bruise but it didn't make the fact that she'd disabled him and locked him in the room any easier to swallow.

Well, at least he assumed that's what had happened. He hadn't heard a peep from anyone except himself since the door slammed shut so he gathered she'd been responsible for that. Or maybe only just involved. Will wouldn't put it past Tesla to do something this reckless and just plain stupid. But even then, he mused, that doesn't explain half of it.

How on earth she managed to make the sheet disappear, he had no idea but clearly she got feisty when bored. He'd known she was bored from the moment he started talking. She may not have realised it but every so often she was made these soft little sighs of annoyance. That and after all this time, Will could tell when she was pursing her lips at him. In all honesty, he had droned on at her on purpose. Henry had suggested that they needed to keep her calm, just in case this invisibility really was anything like that creatures so Will had whipped out his most boring set of psychology anecdotes just for the occasion. He was surprised though, that she had been so thoroughly impatient with him. Usually she would nod along politely for a while before asking him, in a way that never, ever made him feel bad, if he could make his point already.

It seems bored Magnus was far less accommodating than normal Magnus.

Will let out a sigh as he gently rubbed his hip before glancing at his watch. Great, he'd been stuck in here almost two hours! At least that god awful racket (yes, he admitted to himself, the one he started) had stopped. Will had hobbled over to the doors, pounding furiously on them but to no avail. Either no one knew he was in here or they just didn't care.

Letting out another frustrated sigh, he let his head loll back. He caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye and sat up straighter, turning in his seat slightly. A security camera! He got excited for a moment before he took a closer look at it. The little red light wasn't on.

He let out another groan and shut his eyes, praying Henry would hurry up and get him out.

_Meanwhile:_

There had been a tense silence over the pair for a few minutes now, the only sound in the room was Helen's soft footfalls as she continued to circle Nikola.

"Why did you escape?" Nikola finally asked, his voice getting caught in his throat. Helen chuckled smugly at the slight fear in his eye. She'd managed to make him lose his cool without saying a word.

Well, technically he was thinking about the things he'd already suggested to her so he sort of made himself lose his cool. Either way, she decided, it didn't really matter how he got there, just that he was.

"That was number 6 on one of your lists," she reminded him, her tone bordering on condescending. Nikola looked lost for a moment before a knowing smile slid across his face.

"_Number 6?" he said, cocking his head. "I'd break out of here to come find you."_

"_How boring," she remarked._

"_Hardly! It would be an epic tail full of near misses and human obstacles. And maybe an explosion or two," he mused as she laughed at him._

"_I'm sure I could do it better," she told him._

"_Is that a dare?" he asked slyly._

"_Moot point," she reminded him. "I'm stuck in here and you are free to leave."_

"_Oh but you are just dying for the chance to try. Aren't you?"_

"Took you long enough," he countered, his voice smug as he regained control. She noted his tone and decided she didn't like it.

With unseen fingers, Helen quickly began to undo the row of buttons on his soiled waistcoat and was gratified as when Nikola took a step backwards, a gasp escaping her lips. With a chuckle she stepped towards him, intent on finishing her task.

"Helen!" he exclaimed, a strange mixture of victory and fear in his eyes.

"Number 3," she said happily as her fingers started on the top button of his equally dirty shirt. Unfortunately, Nikola regained his self control at this precise moment and captured her wrists in his hands.

"There's no need to be so impatient," he admonished, his eyes contradicting his jovial tone. If he could have been, Helen was certain he would have been flushed.

"_Number 3?" she asked, a little breathless. Nikola snapped back to attention, his eyes dancing dangerously. _

"_I'd undress you," he said darkly. Her eyes widened at that._

"_Nikola!" she admonished and he laughed._

"_Oh come on, Helen. You know you'd love it." She scoffed at him. "I'd sneak up to you and then, very, very slowly, I'd undress you. You'd have no idea what hit you," he finished with a smile, moving away to avoid the slap he knew was coming. "See, you're positively glowing at the thought of it," he said triumphantly._

"_And you would know that how?" she asked. "Last I checked I was invisible. And I'm fairly certain I still am considering the fact that you're talking to the space above my head."_

"_Ah, but love, you forget that I can still hear you. Your breathing hitched ever so slightly." He paused for effect. "And now you're trying not to blush." _

"_And you are on thin ice," she said, her voice belaying her amusement at his idiotic ideas. _

"_I have startlingly good balance," he countered smugly and she had to laugh at him. _

She struggled against him for a moment before he finally let go of her. Her hands immediately flew back to his chest, undoing the buttons far quicker than before. He reacted much more slowly that before, his eyes glued to the buttons as they came undone. She was almost at the bottom when he again sprang into action.

"Tease," she mumbled as he again restrained her.

"Trust me Helen, this is by no means an objection, I'm simply wondering why on earth you would break the protocols that you make the rest of us follow to the letter. I know I'm irresistible but really, there was no need to sneak out to see me," he argued playfully, releasing her hands only once she had stopped fighting him.

"It was your idea," she countered bitterly as she stalked away from him. She paused absently to study his mangled contraption, trying to banish the niggling guilt growing again in the back of her mind. She really had snuck out to see him but couldn't for the life of her remember why. All she knew was that he was fun and that's what she need.

Bloody hell! Who was she? Helen knew her own mind, after all she'd spent enough time with it but never before had she been so reckless. Not in her entire adult life had she been so foolish as to injure those she cared about all for the sake of a good laugh. Nikola was one of her closest friends certainly and his presence, though she could never admit it to anyone always lifted her spirits. He was good fun, troubling and occasionally suicidal but still, one of her boys.

She let out a soft laugh at that. She hadn't used that particular phrase in a good long while. 'Her boys' had been the invention of her father. Back in those good old days when they had all been inseparable he had often quipped that she had each of them wrapped around her finger. Of course they'd all put forward token arguments that they belonged to nobody but deep down, they all had accepted his term of endearment willingly. They had each loved her in a very different way but there was never a doubt in any of their minds that they would do anything and everything for her.

"Why so pensive?" Nikola butted in. He was just doing up the last of the buttons on his waist coat and she smiled at him sadly. After a moment she saw the need for a verbal response.

"I'm sorry for what happened before," she said, somewhat lamely. He smirked at her as he stepped forwards. She smacked him on the arm for good measure, an action that she soon found aggravated her shoulder. That was odd, she mused, cringing at the pain shooting through her, in the whole time she was down here, it had barely even bothered her. He must have noticed her hiss of pain because his hand shot out, landing on her arm softly with a practiced ease.

"It's just my shoulder," she placated him and he removed his hand. She almost shivered at the loss of contact but forced her mind back to safer ideas. "What were you working on?" she asked and they both looked at the still smoking pile of metal.

"I was trying to figure out if there's a way to harness your new ability in a safe way."

There was a pause and he assumed she was giving him a puzzled look.

"I stole some of your blood," he admitted. "I was simply trying to find a way to magnify and widen the parameters of its effects."

Helen let out a sigh before looking back at the mess he'd made.

"I'm not certain that's a good idea," she said cautiously and his brow furrowed. "We honestly have no idea of how this particular brand of invisibility works nor the possible side effects that could arise."

"Well, it certainly has made you more…" he paused, raising an eyebrow as his mouth curled into a smirk, "libidinous?"

She hit him again, this time far more playfully.

"Need I remind you that all those ideas were yours?" she asked, stepping closer to him. She could feel the heat of his body and wondered if he could feel hers.

"Actioned by you," he replied, his voice soft. He chuckled and started to lean towards her.

She reached out a hand, landing on his chest when their lips were only millimetres apart. Damn his accuracy!

"You're not even close," she whispered, her smile growing at his deflation. It took him a moment to realise that her words sent her soft breath floating across his lips.

"Liar," he muttered.

"You're filthy," she said, her voice playful again as she stepped back. "Please go bathe." He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't make me beg," came her response as her hand dropped from his chest.

"Care to join me?" he offered smugly.

She fought every single one of the impulses that were telling her to take up his offer. It was a gargantuan task but somehow, she managed.

"Not in this lifetime," she answered lightly, hoping he didn't hear the lustful tremble in her voice. She made her way over to the door, putting space between them.

"Where are you going?" Nikola asked, listening to the sound of her feet.

"I have an apology to make," she called out, her voice fading as she left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I know, this one's a little short but I promise the next one is much longer :) Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/told me to get better soon... Antibiotics and hilarious emails really do wonders for ones health! **

**Unfortunately****, I have a small mountain of assignments building up and I really, really need to pass so it might be awhile before I can pump out another chapter but some of it's group work and I can probably try to pan some of the off on to someone :P Well, not really but it's a nice thought. This said, tonight I am refusing to do any uni work so who knows, maybe I'll get another done tonight and then y'all can have two juicy morsels in one go!**

**Yes, Helen's getting a little less 'Helen' but I SWEAR there is a method to my madness!**

**Again, italics are flashbacks...**

**Let me know what you think**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Henry was the first to realise something was going on. Out of nowhere he stood up, dropping his tablet unceremoniously, hands flicking to the gun strapped to his hip.<p>

"What is it?" Kate asked, immediately on high alert. Both stood silently for a moment, eyes flickering around the corridor.

"It's just me," Helen called out, her footsteps giving away her slow approach. Kate relaxed but Henry still looked wary.

"Doc?" he called out cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"I came to check on Will," she said softly, coming to a stop a few metres away from him.

"Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly towards her voice.

"Henry," she chided, her voice steely.

"He kinda has a point," Kate said, coming to stand next to Henry. "You did sort of attack him."

"I am sorry that I injured Will but I think it is now abundantly clear that we need to improve out security protocols," she said, using her best school marm voice. She saw Henry and Kate's faces flash with guilt and breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully they'd ease up on the questions she couldn't answer. Trying to make up for lost time, Helen darted towards the control panel next to the door. She started tapping away on the keys, proud that Henry had gotten so far through the protocols she had set in place.

"Ahhh, what are you doing?" Kate asked, watching the buttons depress on their own.

"She's reversing the lock out," Henry said, eyes flicking to his tablet. It was a few minutes before she managed to do it but soon enough the thick doors slid away to reveal a very miffed looking Will.

"It's about time," he grouched as he pulled himself out of the chair. Henry flicked his gaze over to where he assumed Magnus would be.

"Uhhh, actually Will, it was the Doc who got you out," he said tentatively. Will froze immediately his eyes wide as they searched the room.

"Over here," Helen said helpfully. He flinched slightly at her voice before narrowing his eyes towards her.

"You attacked me," he accused glumly. Clearly he'd decided to forget that she was, in fact, the boss. She decided to let it slide this time.

"I'm sorry," she said earnestly, "I honestly can offer no explanation for my actions, only an apology."

Will seemed to consider this for a moment before sighing heavily. Helen had to bite back a nasty retort to his actions. She shook her head. How on earth had she become so judgemental of her friends? She'd attacked Will outright with no real explanation, he deserved to be peeved.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kate asked. "Biggie said we've still got at least another three hours until the tests come through. Something about a power shortage in the lab."

"That would be Nikola," Helen said with a sigh. His attempt to find something useful from the situation had become quite a hindrance. Although, she mused as the others debate their options, he did look absolutely adorable with those little smudges of soot all over his face. She was so used to seeing him dressed impeccably that seeing him in such a state of disarray wasn't something she'd soon forget.

Suddenly her mind was foggy, thinking back to the last instructions she'd given her troublesome vampire. Woah, her mind started to reel. Nikola? Her vampire? Bloody hell! The fog cleared temporarily and she heard a snippet of their conversation.

"I'm not going back to bed," she said firmly. They all looked at her startled. "I'm not going back to lie down in that damn bed!" she said, a little more forcefully than she intended. Now they all looked worried. "I can't promise I won't try and break out again," she warned as her body started to shake. Just the thought of being contained like that was having the strangest effect on her. She could feel pure anger and fear bubbling up inside her. She took several steadying breaths and tried to blink away the peculiar rage. "I'm not kidding," she said, her voice shaking with fright. "It would be a very bad idea."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"Please just trust me," she cried, exasperated. Noting the fear in her voice, Henry nodded.

"It's O.K, we aren't going to make you do anything," he said soothingly, approaching her slowly. Helen felt the relief flood through her system and her knees gave out. She instinctively reached out and grabbed onto the nearest table, bring it crashing down with her.

"Doc," Henry yelled. The three of them worked until they found a warm, solid mass. With much struggling and straining, they managed to pull her out from under the table. "Doc?" Henry said, shaking what he hoped were her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she managed to whisper. "I just… I need to get up." Her voice was already getting stronger and she tried to fight against their hold.

"You collapsed, you aren't fine," Kate said, concerned for her boss.

"I had a panic attack, that's all," Helen bit back, her clipped British tones back to normal. "Now release me." Her voice was dangerously cold and Kate's first instinct was to back away. "Now!" Helen almost shouted. Slowly, the three of them backed off and the only sound in the room was her heavy breathing.

"It's the blood," she said after a while, her voice steady but hands still shaking. "Something about that creature. Mood swings."

"How do we treat it?" Will asked worriedly.

"I… I… I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "I'll wait until the blood work comes back."

Slowly she started to leave the room. Henry noticed the pile of debris move and jumped into action.

"Woah! Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my office," she answered tiredly. "I need to stay calm and I've got mountains of paper work to do. Come to me when we have the test results."

Henry looked like he was about to argue but she cut in again. "I'll be fine, I promise. Send someone to check on me every hour but other than that, stay away. I don't want to hurt any of you." They all stood a little gobsmacked as her shuffling footsteps moved to the hallway and then faded away.

She'd barely made it halfway to her office when her mind started to whir again. Nikola. His smell seemed to hang in the air. Before she realised where she was going, Helen found herself taking something of a detour. She could hear the shower running from a mile away, the steam snaking out from under his door. She felt alive again, the blood coursing through her veins with renewed vigour, chasing away her earlier lethargy.

Part of her mind wondered how she'd gotten to the residential corridor but that other was more preoccupied with the soft, out of tune humming coming from the other side of the door. With a grin she pushed it open. His room was empty, the door to the ensuite slightly ajar. The humming was louder now, as was the scent hanging in the air. She started to wonder if he used body wash but dismissed the thought immediately. It wasn't important.

"_Shower?" she repeated. "The seventh thing you'd do if you were invisible would be to bathe? You do realise I don't have security cameras in the bathrooms? You can do it when you're visible, it would make for a nice change," she joked._

"_No, I'd sneak in on your shower."_

_She slapped him. _

"_You asked," he complained and she started to giggle._

With a grin she padded forwards, hoping his mind was paying enough attention to that mindless tune he was humming that her movements would go unnoticed. At first she headed straight for the bathroom but then stopped. There was no need to follow his list to the letter, a little improvisation could never hurt. She moved silently to his cupboards, full to the brim with clothes he rarely wore. She quickly reached out to where she knew the key would be. With a flick of the wrist, she locked all his clothes away. Then she headed to the bathroom.

She pushed the door open quickly, sending a gust of cool air through the room. Nikola spun around, shocked at the change in temperature. It took all of three seconds for his face to break into an almighty smile.

"Helen?" he queried. "Are you there?"

She fought with herself for a good few seconds.

"No."

He chuckled at her. "Whatever brings you to my humble abode?"

She struggled to contain a laugh at his attitude.

"Have you gone shy all of a sudden?" he asked through the steam. She was tempted to move closer but she knew the sound would give her away. Again she almost laughed when she realised that he knew that she couldn't see him properly. Unexpectedly, his hand shot out a grabbed at a towel and she couldn't help the little noise of disappointment.

He chuckled at her before turning off the water. The room was now silent and Helen held her breath. All at once her sense came back to her and she struggled to remain standing. Why was she here? How did she get her? More importantly, WHY HADN'T SHE LEFT YET? Then she caught sight of his torso, wet and far more defined than she'd expected. A coy smile sprang to her lips and she formulated a new plan. Moving with agility she didn't know she possessed, Helen darted forwards, ripping the towel from his waist before picking up the remaining towel and his dirtied clothes before sprinting from the room.

She was already in the hallway before she heard his startled noise of dismay and she couldn't help but laugh as she sprinted towards her office, dropping the towels along the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hey! Two updates in a night? **

In the end, Nikola had to use a sheet from his bed to cover himself. He probably could have opened the cupboards with brute force but he knew she wouldn't have gone far. In fact, he'd only taken a few steps into the corridor before he saw the towels she'd abandoned. Cheeky minx, he thought as he scooped them up, turning to head back to his room.

"What on earth!" Kate exclaimed as she saw the half naked vampire. Nikola's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on the sheet.

"Helen, ah, stole my towel and ah, locked away my clothes," he explained. Kate started to giggle, ignoring the 'shut up or I'll kill you' glare Nikola was sending her way.

"And you didn't fight back?"

"I was a little preoccupied," he snapped back. He threw his shoulders back before striding past Kate, who was now openly laughing, and back to his room.

"Get some sun much!" she called to his retreating back and a low growl slipped out of his lips. He slammed the door behind him, cursing Helen, feeling more embarrassed than he had been in a long while.

Damn that Helen! She'd always had a deceptively wide naughty streak but even for Nikola, this was uncharted territory. Throwing the sheet to the side, he quickly dried himself before wrapping the towel around his waist and turning to his closet. Given the fact he was around on a semi permanent basis, Helen had set aside a room for him, promising that she wouldn't snoop. He'd laughed at that, telling her that she was more than welcome to take a poke around. She'd bumped his shoulder with her own at that before putting on a stern face and telling him to behave.

The doors were very firmly locked it seemed, which was odd because he actually didn't know they locked. He examined them for a moment before deciding to take the most destructive route possible. He wasn't going to search for the damned key or even try to pick the lock. Payback's a bitch, he thought as he braced himself. With a swift tug, he pulled both doors completely off their hinges. He grinned at his handy work before stacking the doors neatly beside the bed. He turned back to his limited wardrobe and began to peruse the clothes he hadn't managed to ruin in the few short weeks he'd been here.

After making a selection, he laid the clothes out carefully on the bed and proceed to dress as slowly as he could manage. He was not going to run after her like the randy school boy he was, she was going to wait for him. And he knew she'd be waiting. Somewhere between his attempts to entertain her and the moment she'd quoted back his list to him, this had become a game for both of them. A dangerous and dirty game but one Nikola intended to win. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he had 6 more items on that list to use and abuse until she began begging.

Just as he shrugged into his jacket, there was a knock on the door. He knew it wouldn't be Helen but still he made himself walk slowly. He opened the door fully, exposing his messy room for the visitor's appraisal. Kate stood at the door with a sneaky smile and a large key in her hand.

"I see you don't need this then. The Doc seemed to be under the impression you would," she said, holding up the offending item.

"Disappointed are we?" he asked crisply and she snorted at him.

"Sparkly vampires only do it for teenage girls, Vlad," she said, tossing the key towards him. He caught it before rolling his eyes.

"I do not sparkle," he said with disgust.

"You do when you're wet," she retorted with a grin before turning and almost skipping down the hallway.

"Run back to your beast, beauty," he called out, annoyed. "Before I throttle you with that book."

"Whatever you say Eddie," she called back in a sing song voice. Nikola felt the anger roll through his body and had to call on years of practice to stop it. He pictured Helen and her infectious laugh as they sat on the side of the crater they'd created. It was a new image but her jovial mood after they'd not only 're-vamped' him but destroyed that power hungry bitch too was one he wouldn't soon forget. There was the calm he needed. Well, not calm but enough of a reason not to scare the children into leaving them alone for a delightfully invisible afternoon.

As he started down the corridor, he chuckled. She had been so jealous. She just didn't know it. He let his mind wander over all the reasons she loved him as he made his way to her office. He knew it was smug and more than a little conceited but it was so true. Raising his hand, Nikola knocked once before pushing open the door, lounging in the doorway.

"Nikola," a smug voice said from the desk. "I see you got the key then."

"Actually, Ms. Freelander was too late," he answered, sauntering towards her. "I took matters into my own hands."

"Why are you hell bent on destroying my house?" she asked with an exasperated sigh, her playful mood gone.

"You stole the key!" he exclaimed. "After stealing my dirty clothes which, I'd very much like back."

"They're in the rubbish," she said nonchalantly. Nikola's jaw dropped and Helen chuckled. "They were filthy. I'll buy you another set if they mean that much to you."

Nikola muttered something that sounded like sentimental value and she giggled.

"Don't pout, Nikola. It is unbecoming," she advised him haughtily and he grinned. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when Will came to the door.

"Magnus?" he asked, still clearly a little worried she'd attack him again.

"Do you have the results?" she asked immediately, standing up to walk over to him. Will waved a folder in her general direction which she quickly snatched out of his hand. She started reading, flicking through the pages and Will was having no trouble picturing the confusion on her face. He'd tried to decipher the results but to no avail.

"Ow!" she exclaimed suddenly, the folder snapping shut and spinning around to face Nikola who was now standing very close by. "You can see through me, there's no need to stand on me," she complained angrily.

"The fact that I can see through you is precisely why I stood on you," Nikola said, rolling his eyes but taking a small step back. Helen let out a huff of disapproval before opening the file again. There was a minute of silence as she processed whatever mumbo jumbo was written there but soon enough she snapped it shut with a sigh.

"Bad news?" Will asked.

"Not entirely," she said, sounding tired. "It seems this is some kind of virus. If I had to guess I'd say that the creature picked up the virus and maybe something in its physiology or diet exacerbates the condition and whatever it is, was in its saliva," She let out a sigh before throwing the file on the nearby sofa.

"So what do we do?" Will asked, worried.

"We wait. It takes approximately 120 days for all the blood in the human body to be replaced and that should get rid of it. In the mean time I want to take samples of all the plants in the area we found the creature. There might be a way to develop an antibody if I can find the cause of the invisibility," she concluded before sinking down into the sofa.

"Wait, what? Four months? You're going to be invisible for four months? There has to be something else we can do," Will said incredulously.

"That is exactly why I just asked you to procure the plants and the corpse," she snapped and he stepped back. "Now leave, please," she added. Will floundered for a minute before turning and leaving.

"I'm assuming that doesn't apply to me," Nikola said, sitting down next to her.

"For now," she said, her voice laced with annoyance.

"I hate to say this Helen, but I think you should ease up on poor old Huggybear," he advised, ignoring the growl she gave him in response. "He's simply frightened. Whether for you or of you I'm not certain but the point stands, feeble human minds were not made to cope with your wrath."

She snorted at him. "Since when do you stick up for 'the children'?" she asked, her voice managing to infer the quotation marks.

"Call it a moment of weakness," he said smoothly and she laughed at him.

"And here I was thinking that you'd actually grown up," she said, tutting at him.

"I will if you will," he countered with a leer.

"And what does that mean?"

"I'm not the one who stole clothes and locked cupboards."

"It was your idea," she protested weakly and he just chuckled.

"If you're going to follow my advice, there are many more far interesting things on that list."

"I know," she said indulgently. "But we have 120 days, pacing ourselves sounds like a good idea."

Nikola just stared at her. Her voice was deep and husky and he could imagine the look she was giving him.

"Careful Helen, you know I'll be more than willing to oblige everything on that list," he responded, making an effort to sound in control.

"Even number 5?" she asked, her voice dangerously seductive. His face went blank as he tried to figure out what she was suggesting. Seizing her chance Helen launched herself at him, a look of understanding dawning over his features just as she made contact with him.

"_You'd tickle me?" she asked, confused. Everything else he'd suggested had a very sexual undertone but this seemed far too benign to make it into such a libidinous list. "I must admit I was expecting number 5 to be much more… Well, more like everything else you've suggested."_

"_It's only a cover," he explained with a smirk. "If I tickle you, you'll be so distracted that you'd never notice exactly where my hands are."_

"_Good thing my sides aren't ticklish," she said with a smug grin at having out foxed him._

"_But the back of your knees are," he said knowingly. _

"_How do you know that?" she asked, shocked that he'd discovered something she'd managed to keep secret from her own daughter._

_His smug laugh was the only answer she got._

"No!" he managed to get out before her fingers began their assault. Then he was laughing and squirming and trying to fight her. "Please Helen," he whimpered between yelps. She simply laughed and doubled her efforts. Somehow he managed to scramble away from her, his breathing heavy and eyes wide as he stared at the dent in the couch that was her. His impeccable suit was now crumpled, his waist coat twisted at an odd angle.

"I thought the whole point of number 5 was the idea of wandering fingers," she said, unable to stop grinning at the look of shock still on his face. When he didn't answer, she moved towards him slowly. She knew he knew where she was but he kept still.

She was a hairsbreadth away from him by the time she saw that glint in his eyes. He really was a consummate actor. Horrified at her own mistake, she tried to step away from him but he was too quick, his arms coming up and around her.

"Nikola," she protested, fighting his iron grip. He chuckled before moving her back to the couch, his body crushing hers as they sat down. They'd barely hit the cushions before his hands made their way down her sides (lingering in all the right places) to her knees and her eyes widened. "Please don't," she squeaked and he grinned.

"It's time for you to taste your own medicine, doctor." In a matter of seconds the room was filled with shrill screams and breathy please. With effort she squirmed away from him, quickly turning the tables as he hands flew to his sides again. His hands faltered and he tried to back away from her.

"Not so quickly Nikola," she said, following him, her hands aiming for him again.

"My thoughts exactly," he whispered in her ear as he grabbed her, pinning her arms as he spun her to face away from him. She squealed and fought him but Nikola only laughed, holding her steady.

"Is everything O.K?" Kate said from her position at the door. Nikola spun around, his arms still around Helen who had since stopped struggling. It was an odd sight, Nikola dishevelled with something crushing against his jacket, his arms holding thin air. Someone, she corrected, unable to hide her smirk.

"I'll leave you to it then," she said with a grin, pleased beyond measure to see her normally stuffy boss acting somewhere close to human.

As she walked down the corridor she heard Nikola's carefree laugh followed by his yelp as a stinging blow was landed on his cheek. She chuckled, the Doc was the only person who could handle the Vamp and she did it very, very well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the delay with this one... I've been fiddling around with the order of the next two chapters and blanked on uploading another!**

**So, this little one contains a bit of voyeurism (as does the next one) so if anyone is, oh, I dunno, freaked out by the idea, approach with caution...**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) And let me know what you think of this bit...**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>The next week and a half passed without any real consequence. Will assumed the role as head of Old City, Declan that of the network and Helen was mostly left in peace to try and figure out how to fix her 'little problem' as Henry had dubbed it. She barely slept, ate little and would spend hours alone only to emerge seeking some kind of frivolity to distract her. The only thing that could keep her from surfacing was Nikola's presence. If he entered her lab, Kate, Will and Henry knew they probably wouldn't see either of them for at least a day. Not that they were doing anything inappropriate, the door was always open but they had all learnt better than to disturb the old friends.<p>

Will had tried once to join in their discussion and had receive what he supposed was the cold shoulder from Helen. They'd all developed an understanding for what her silences meant and they could picture with ease her looks of disdain, annoyance, understanding and even confusion. She seemed mostly normal but the mood swings were becoming more pronounced and they'd had secret midnight meetings to see if there was a way they could speed up her research or at least dull the mood swings that took her from flirtatious to furious at the drop of a hat. The morning after their secret meeting, Helen had approached them and in no uncertain terms told them that before they began to question her work, they should do their own. The meetings had stopped pretty quickly after that but their unease wasn't so easily dissipated.

Nikola, while concerned, was highly pleased with her new found attachment to him. They would talk for hours about whatever discovery she'd made concerning her blood, he quipping that they really needed James for this kind of work. She always sighed at that before recalling some silly little memory of the five of them. Normally a time when James had bought her an abnormal, she'd studied it and Nikola had succeeded in distracting them all by blowing something up. In retrospect, he noticed that had happened quite a bit. These days made him remember the easy friendship that had effected them all for a very long time.

"You need to get out of here," Nikola said one day, lounging in her doorway.

"And the point of that would be?" she said and he knew she wasn't looking at him.

"Getting a life?" he joked. "Oh come on Helen, it's a beautiful day and you haven't left this room in weeks."

"Firstly, I left last night to go have dinner with you all and secondly, it has been precisely 12 days since I first woke up like this, not weeks," she countered calmly as a slide hovered in mid air before sliding onto the microscope. "And I need to work. I refuse to wait 120 days for this to resolve itself."

"Oh you're just worried that young William will destroy your little Sanctuary right under your nose."

"Actually Nikola, isn't that your domain?" she snapped.

"I don't try to destroy it, it just happens," he said with an unaffected shrug. She scoffed at him.

"Intent was not the issue," she reminded him and he started to grin.

"Come on, we're leaving. Now," he ordered, coming to stand behind her. With firm hands he grabbed her shoulders and started to pull her away from the table. "Oh, we're feeling decadent today, aren't we?" he commented over her protests.

"What?" she asked, annoyed as she tried to fight his hold.

"Your top," he explained. "It's silk."

"What does that have to do with anything?"she complained as they made it into the hallway.

"It seems a shame to let such a beautiful garment go unseen," he commented, finally letting go of her.

"I can see it," she argued as they began to walk down the corridor. "It's not as if I am dressing to impress anyone."

"Are you trying to tell me those tight little skirts and painfully high heels are not for me?" he asked, pretending to be offended.

"Yes, Nikola, because I really need to encourage you," she bit back in a sarcastic tone that had developed over the last few days.

"It couldn't hurt," he said happily. "Or it could. But only in the good way," he added on for good measure. She let out a heavy sigh as they kept walking. A few moments later Nikola had an idea.

"Whatever happened to the list?" he asked, trying for nonchalance.

"Dangerous territory," she advised darkly and he heard her footsteps pick up the pace.

"My favourite kind," he whispered as his hands darted out to grab her. His hands met her hips momentarily but then he found himself being shoved backwards. He slammed against the nearest wall, the breath forced from him as her body pushed against his.

"_Then what's number 2?"_

"_Ahh, number 2, I think you'll like this one," he said fondly. "I'd sneak up behind you and pin you to the wall." _

_She waited for the rest of it. "That's it?" she asked when it became clear he wasn't going to say anything else._

"_Well think of how it would look," he said. "You, stuck against the wall, eyes closed, face flushed with the pleasure of having me pressed against the length of your body. And then when I started to nibble your ear…" he trailed off seductively. _

"_What would you do if I fought you?"_

"_You wouldn't," he said simply and she let out a snort of laughter. "We both know you want me," he continued. "You kissed me in Rome."_

"_No, you kissed me! Actually you stole a kiss from me," she argued._

"_O.K," he accepted. "You kissed me back. You. Kissed. Me. Back."_

"_Believe what you want Nikola. I'm already certain your scientific principles are a little off kilter but repetition won't make it fact," she said with a light laugh, brushing off his accusation. She never kissed him back, she only thought about it._

_There was a pause._

"_I would fight back," she said and he laughed. _

"_Please, you'd be putty in my oh so capable fingers," he said, wiggling the offending appendages at her. _

"_I never would have picked you as a voyeur," she told him, trying to sound disapproving. _

"_I'm not," he countered, "you are." She scoffed at him._

"_Has this past century taught you nothing about me?" she scolded with a giggle._

"_I'd like to think they've taught me all I need to know," he said suggestively and she laughed out loud at him._

"_Incorrigible and corny! Sometimes you are just too adorable, Nikola!" she said between laughs._

"_I'm adorable?" he asked, completely taken aback. On his face was a look of absolute innocence and Helen laughed harder._

"Don't provoke me," she growled in his ear.

"And here I was thinking that you'd forgotten about the list," he whispered to her.

"Never," she said with a seductive laugh. The change of mood left him stunned but when she pushed against him even harder, he lost almost all rational thought. He was paralysed.

"Nikola," she whispered teasingly, her body beginning to move against his, her hands trailing down his sides. He shivered and his eyes slid shut, her soft chuckle stirring the air by his ear. Slowly, her tongue stole out, hitting the lobe, making his choke slightly as she sucked on it. "I vaguely remember something about biting," she whispered, pulling back ever so slightly. "But if this is all you can take…" she trailed off, her hands stroking up his chest to his neck. Her body was now still as can be against his and he felt his heart beat quicken

"Helen," he whispered, his voice deep and feral as his neck arched, allowing her soft fingers to caress every inch. He held the rest of his body perfectly still. For now.

"Vlad?" came an unwelcome voice. As his eyes popped open, he noticed the gentle caress of his neck had not stopped. He almost moaned as he looked over at a very flustered Kate. He was fighting a losing war with his own hips, they were so very close to moving against hers.

"What's going on here?" Henry asked, coming around the corner, stopping dead as he watched Nikola's eyes flit shut and then open again.

"I think Vlad's getting his jollies," Kate said, mollified and Henry started to look sick. As if hearing the voices for the first time, Helen stepped away from him and he immediately stepped forwards, trying to straighten himself out.

Nikola opened his mouth to give an explanation but found there really was none.

"It was Helen," he tried, his voice pained. Both of them looked at him in disbelief. "She's right here," he said, exasperated. Still nothing. "Helen," he called, his voice sounding a little panicked. "Helen!"

"We'll ah, leave you _two_ to it then," Kate said condescendingly.

"She's here," Nikola protested, his eyes searching the corridor.

"Okay," Kate said simply, dragging the almost retching Henry back towards wherever they came from.

"She was right here!" he called out to their retreating figures. They sped up and he let out an angry curse.

With a sigh, Nikola turned around, his face dark, near murderous rage filling him up.

Then he heard her laugh.

"You," he said menacingly, turning to face her. She laughed harder. "Why didn't you… Couldn't you… That was…" he tried, spluttering.

"Oh, Nikola. I have never seen your face so red in all my life!" she said between giggles.

"That was mean," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You shouldn't have provoked me," she called to him, her voice floating down the corridor.

"And you shouldn't have made me look like a pervert," he replied, hurrying after her voice.

"It's your list," she retorted as he came to her side. "It's hardly my fault you can't stomach your own ideas."

"You could have at least picked somewhere a little more private," he grumbled and she laughed again.

"That would have completely defeated the point."

"And pray tell, what is the point?" he bit back.

"You've spent the last few years tormenting me Nikola, I think it's high time for a little payback."

"Now you've got me excited," he responded, his voice darkening .

She just laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Super, duper short yes but I think (yeah, biased, I know) it couldn't be any other way. And I really didn't want to have this one right after the previous one but considering the next chapter will be the last in terms of the 'each-chapter-is-an-item-from-his-list' thing, it didn't fit anywhere else... So please pardon the double voyeurism-ness...**

**MASSIVE thank you goes to CK who helped merge two versions of this into one... Without her this would have been even shorter and somewhat lacklustre... :{}**

**Another thank you to all those reading and reviewing :) Y'all make me smile!**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>One day, three weeks in, they were all in the library, searching for a book, one that apparently could help Helen figure out why she was invisible. Will was complaining, Kate was fighting the urge to throw books at him and Henry was getting more and more agitated as their search continued. Only Nikola seemed to be remaining calm, sifting through books with a smile on his face, his snarky comments emerging only when one of them said something frustratingly stupid. He was clearly enjoying himself.<p>

That was until Helen walked in. The large doors swung open and they all turned to see the nothingness.

"Will, Abby has been calling you for the past half hour. Something about tomorrow night," came her voice from across the room.

"Thanks," Will grumbled, standing up and stretching out his shoulders. Taking the cue for a break, they all began to shuffle past Helen and out of the room. When Nikola began to join them, Helen let out a snort of derision.

"What happened to your stamina?" she asked. Everyone looked around towards the sound of her voice, confused.

"I think she meant Tesla," Henry whispered, nudging Kate who grinned at him before snickering. Nikola's eyes flashed dangerously as he stared them down. With another smug chuckle, Kate turned, dragging both Will and Henry out of the room with her, the Big Guy following without much hesitation.

"Have I ever given you reason to question my stamina?" he asked once they were alone.

Letting out what he could only assumed was a fake yawn to cover her chuckle, Helen strolled past him, gently trailing her fingers across his back.

"And where are you off to?" he queried, following her muted footsteps.

"Bed," she said simply.

"Number 1 or 9?" Nikola asked hopefully.

Helen chuckled.

"Number 4," she corrected, her voice neutral.

"_Number 4?"_

"_I'd walk around naked."_

"_What!"_

_He chuckled at her unseen but obviously horrified look._

"_It's not like anyone would see me," he reasoned with her. She let out a dark little chuckle._

"_You honestly expect me to believe you would walk around, in front of the rest of my team, in front of all the residents, completely naked?" she asked, incredulous._

"_I'd walk around naked in front of you," he said with the most sinful grin Helen had ever seen. _

"_But I wouldn't be able to see you," she countered._

"_But you'd want to."_

"_You do realise just how ludicrous that plan is?" she said, starting to laugh._

"_Oh yes."_

"_Voyeur."_

"_You love it."_

He choked.

She laughed.

Now he was over the moon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah, it's been a while... Blame my need to pass my subjects... It's always getting in the way of things like this! I don't understand why I have to write original things... I mean, can't I just submit this? Two birds with one stone and all that :P**

**This is, without a doubt, one mother chucker of a chapter (3298 by my count which makes it the largest for this story yet) but the next one will be much, much shorter so consider this compensation :)**

**Thank you to that damn distraction who keeps nagging me to update :P Also, massive thanks to those still reading this story... In my experience, this is about the point where people start to drop off so it's wonderful to see so many people not only reading but also reviewing :D Y'all make me so very happy!**

**Be prepared for some literal Will bashing (highly therapeutic), some bad mouthing of Druitt (just doin' what comes naturally) and some unrepentant romance and fluff for our favourite immortals :D Oh, and tea too...**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>She'd been avoiding them all week. It had been a month and a half since this whole debacle had started and Helen's patience was wearing thin. She'd snapped at everyone, issuing orders and making demands. She'd spent a full hour lecturing them on how they were destroying the Sanctuary and how if they didn't pick up their game, the moment she was back to normal they'd all be facing performance evaluations. Never one to do something half heartedly, she'd also shown them the beginnings of her reports on their failures in the short time they'd been in charge.<p>

Will had tried to protest that they were actually doing quite well with the help of Declan but Helen was having none of it. She'd said it was a weak, half assed attempt at an excuse that did not even cover a fraction of his hide. Kate and Henry had sat silently throughout the entire show, eyes trained on the floor, the only safe place.

Despite her hours in the lab, Helen was getting nowhere. She'd examined the corpse of the abnormal and was almost done cataloguing all the plant matter that had been found around the nesting site but to no avail. She tried various concoctions, each time taking a massive risk but getting more and more desperate with each attempt. She was starting to feel the effects of whatever was causing this on a very regular basis. She knew the mood swings were bad and she'd noticed a marked improvement in her physical strength but it seemed more desperate she got, the more elusive the answer became.

She was now taking some time off, relaxing in her office. She was sitting by the window, reading a book, trying not to think about the latest mix of blood, plant matter and abnormal secretions that were fermenting in her lab. She sighed and put down the book before reaching for another from the pile beside her. She knew which book it was the moment her hand came in contact with the beat up cover. It was one of her favourite romance novels. It was sweet and romantic and while containing a decent number of passionate encounters, still managed to convey true love without becoming corny. With quick fingers, she flicked through the pages of the book, finding her favourite passage with ease.

As she began to read, Helen could feel the stress in her body begin to dissipate. She relaxed into her seat, letting the words flow over her in a way that was both soothing and exciting all at once. Soon she was absorbed in the book, her mind's eye filled with images of dashing princes and out spoken yet beautiful maidens. She knew it was clichéd but something about the predictable plot of the book always made her smile. She was just getting to her favourite part, the first kiss when there was a knock at the door. She tried to ignore it but again the noise rang out.

"What?" she spat, sitting up in her chair.

The door swung open to reveal a very contented looking Nikola holding in one hand a silver platter.

"Tea?" he asked with a flourish, stepping towards where she sat, her book suspended in midair serving to guide him. As he set down the tea service, Nikola sank into the other chair and smiled at her, his eyes flicking to the cover of the book she'd marked and then put down. "Good read?" he asked dryly.

"Very," she said tersely. She wanted the tea but she wanted to keep reading even more so.

"May I?" he said, reaching towards her. Before she had time to say yes or no, he plucked the book from her grasp and opened it to where she had dog-eared her page. It wasn't a practice she normally used but this was a personal book, not one that was available for anyone and everyone down in the library.

"My, my," Nikola said smugly, glancing up over the page to raise an eye brow at her. "This is quite the novel."

"Please, it's tame and you know it," she scoffed, utilizing her invisibility to slip forwards and grab the book back before he could protest. She had the book in her hands for only a moment before he snatched it back.

"I was reading that," he admonished, standing up and walking away as he started to read again.

"Nikola, give it back. Now," she ordered, following him. She reached around his shoulders for the book but as her arm brushed against him, he realized her intentions and held the book just out of her grasp.

"Nikola," she almost whined and he grinned.

"Didn't Daddy ever teach you to share?" he asked.

"Don't patronize me," she growled, making another lunge for the book.

"Why can't I read it?" he asked, hiding the book behind his back.

"Because you didn't ask."

"Can I borrow you book please, Miss. Magnus."

"It's Doctor and no."

"Why not?"

"Because you are an infuriating man hell bent on driving me to the brink of insanity."

"Vampire, not man," he corrected, still dodging her attempts to grab the book back.

"If you're not careful, you'll be dead and it won't matter what I call you," she retorted angrily.

He gave her a puzzled look before slowly holding the book out in front of him. She snatched it from his hands before stalking back to her seat.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were blushing Doctor," Nikola said, trying to tease her gently.

"Well, it's a good thing you do know better," she retorted, her voice a little wobbly.

Immediately alarmed, Nikola moved back to her side, crouching down next to the arm rest. Her breathing sounded a little laboured and he would have sworn he could hear her sniffling. Wordlessly he held out a handkerchief to her. She grabbed it from him and seemed to turn away from him to gently dab at her cheeks. She let out a long suffering sigh before turning back to face him.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her voice still shaking as she handed back the handkerchief.

"Keep it," he insisted. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before the slightly damp fabric fell to her lap. "What's wrong?" he asked after a moment.

"Nothing," she replied, trying and failing to sound chipper. He just cocked and eyebrow at her. She let out a deep breath.

"It just all feels so futile," she admitted quietly. Nikola waited, knowing there was more. "I can't think of anything to fix this. I just… I can't concentrate on anything and everything just makes me so mad!" She was openly sobbing by this point. Trying to call on his earlier accuracy, Nikola reached out a hand, hoping to grab hers. It took him a few moments but eventually she grabbed his hand and held on tight.

"I can't control myself," she said, her voice heartbreakingly soft. "There are times… It's almost as if I'm blacking out. I wake up and I can remember that something happened but… I'm terrified Nikola. I don't want to hurt anyone but I can't remember… I just… Oh God, what would happened if I…" she let out another sob.

Nikola listened in silence, terrified of her openness. Helen Magnus wasn't as cold as most people suspected but emotional outbursts were few and far between. He'd only ever seen her cry twice before. Not that he could see her now but still, the point remained.

"It's fine. You'll be fine. You haven't done anything and I promise I won't let you," he said in a rush. He knew she wasn't looking at him. "Look at me," he ordered quietly. He waited until he heard the rustle of her hair before continuing. "I promise Helen, everything will be fine."

She let out a watery chuckle and he felt immediately at ease. Whatever had triggered the outburst was clearly forgotten. Nikola released her hand and moved back to his earlier seat. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes until Nikola had an idea.

Smiling at her, he leaned forwards.

"Can I have that book for a moment?" he asked slyly.

"Please not now," she said, sounding tired.

"I promise you'll like it," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nikola," she said softly.

"Please?" he asked again, throwing in his best puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"I'm warning you," she said as she turned the book over to him, "now is not the time to annoy me."

Nikola just chuckled smugly and opened the book. He flicked through until he found the page she'd marked.

"I'm guessing this is your favourite passage," he remarked, tapping the page in question. She let out an uncomfortable little cough which he took as assent. With one last, self congratulatory look over at her chair, Nikola began to read aloud.

Helen's breathing hitched and she noticed his smile get just that bit bigger. She had half a mind to stop him but there was something mesmerizing about the whole situation. As he spoke, Helen could feel herself relaxing, the familiar words being spoken by a familiar voice was soothing. She let her eyes close as her head fell back against the chair. She may not have realized it but soon enough small sounds of pleasure were erupting from her lips.

Nikola stopped abruptly, looking over towards her soft sighs. He was unable to stifle his laughter at her reactions and was rewarded by a sharp inhalation of breath.

"Who knew that a first kiss could get our esteemed Doctor so hot and bothered?" he mused, shutting the book before putting it on the table.

"Don't Nikola," she said. He could tell she was trying to be menacing but he heard the exhaustion in her voice. She needed to be distracted, he knew it and knew just how to do so.

"I remember out first kiss," he said dreamily and she snorted.

"Stolen kisses don't count," she argued back.

"I wasn't talking about Rome."

"Drunk kisses don't count either," she said after a beat.

"Do to. If we both remember it, it counts."

"But I didn't really kiss you. We were under the mistletoe and very drunk."

"You were drunk," he countered. "I was perfectly sober."

"Which is another reason it doesn't count! I could argue you took advantage of me."

"You kissed me!" he exclaimed. "If anything you took advantage of my unbridled affection for you."

She scoffed at him, laughing for a moment before stopping abruptly. Then he cursed himself for bring up that particular evening. It was the first Christmas they'd spent together after John left. She'd found a package for herself on the doorstep addressed to her in that cursive script they'd all spent weeks ridding the house of. She'd thrown it into the fire immediately before retreating to her room. A few hours later she'd come back to them, more drunk than they'd ever seen her. She'd used the alcohol to brighten her mood but the only problem was that it hadn't worked on them too. She'd been giggly and affectionate, making disparaging jokes as she lounged practically on top of them. The entire evening had been tense and tinged with that ever present sadness John had left them with.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, snapping back to reality in time to see her fiddle with the handkerchief still in her lap.

"It's O.K," she said weakly. "I really shouldn't do this at the mere mention of…" she trailed off. "And it wasn't even a mention."

Nikola swiftly pushed the small table away from between them before standing up, holding a hand out to her. He figured she was giving him a sceptical look but his fears were alleviated when he felt her hand come to rest gently in his. He tugged slightly until he heard her stand up and he could feel her body heat through the layers of his clothes. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

He briefly wondered if she'd pull away but once she let out a shuddering breath he knew his life wasn't in danger. She seemed to collapse against him as her arms wound around him, pulling them even closer. Her head settled on his shoulder and Nikola closed his eyes. He knew if he looked down at himself embracing her invisible body, the moment would be lost so instead he focused on her breathing as she pulled herself together.

"Nikola," she whispered against his neck.

"Hmm?" he queried, eyes still closed.

"Number 8?"

He tightened his grip on her, hoping this dream would never end.

"Please?" came her whisper. Her breath was tickling his neck and he fought the urge to shiver.

"_Number 8?" he said. "I'd kiss you."_

"_You'd miss."_

"_Would not."_

"_Care to place a bet?" The words were out before she realised she'd thought them._

"_Don't you know it."_

Slowly he pulled back. He could feel her breath against his lips. He leant in towards her, the tip of his nose brushing against hers as he tilted his head. He closed his eyes as his lips stopped millimetres from hers through sheer luck. He paused, giving her a chance to run away or even to release the grip she had on his shoulders but she didn't.

His lips brushed against hers, moving slowly. He didn't have to fight back any baser urges, this was more than he ever could have dreamed of. Until, that was, she started to kiss him back. Her lips were soft as the moved against his. The sun was streaming through the window, bright on the back of his eyelids but this was a secondary sensation. His body felt warm, tingling as her arms moved to his neck, pulling them closer together as he began to taste her. She was soft, feminine and sweet with just a hint of something he couldn't place.

His arms were around her waist, one hand tracing her side while the other held tightly the small of her back. She let out a little sigh against his lips and he almost moaned. She was headier than wine, the only thing he'd ever tasted that was sweeter than blood. Her body fitted against his perfectly, allowing none of the sun's rays to come between them.

Maybe a minute later, maybe a year later, neither were sure, Nikola pulled back.

"Now _that's_ a first kiss," he whispered as his forehead dropped to rest against hers. She chuckled breathlessly as she tightened her grip on him. A few moments later, Nikola opened his mouth to say something but he promptly forgot it when her lips claimed his again.

This time there was more… more everything, more touching, more heat and a lot more tongue. She was ravenous for him and he wasn't far behind. He growled into her lips as her hands made their way to his head, grabbing onto his hair as if to anchor herself. He grabbed her hips, pulling their bodies flush but they began to sway with the force of it. Her lips began to trace a path down his neck and he moaned her name. Soon enough he reclaimed her lips, plundering them in an effort to get more of that flavour he was quickly becoming addicted to. One of his hands cupped her face as she ran a hand down his back.

"Magnus, I-," Will said as he walked in. Then he coughed and spluttered at the sight of Nikola making out with thin air.

Helen let out an angry wail before clutching Nikola to her.

Will's eyes boggled.

"Tesla?" he called frantically as the vampire flickered out of sight.

"Get out!" Helen screeched, pushing Nikola behind her as she started for Will. The second she let go of him, Nikola became visible again and Will's eyes widened even further.

"How did you do that?" he asked, not paying attention to the angry footsteps headed his way.

"Helen, don't!" Nikola called, racing after her but it was too late. By the time he reached her, she had her hands around Will's neck and was dangling him in mid air. She was screaming and wailing angrily but the only words he could make out where "death" and "mine." Taking careful aim, Nikola threw himself at the space in front of the struggling protégé. He collided with Helen and sent them both hurtling towards the ground. Nikola landed on top of her but immediately she started thrashing under him, fingers clawing at him which she screamed impossibly louder.

Will, whilst still choking slightly dashed to Nikola's aid, pulling the vampire away from the screaming woman beneath him. The moment he was clear, Helen's screaming increased. They heard her scrambling desperately on the ground before a beat of silence. Will snuck a glance at Nikola's terrified yet determined face and opened his mouth but the words never came out. Out of nowhere, Helen was on him, hands scratching and hitting everything they could find. She was yelling indistinctly now as Will began to cower from the invisible banshee.

"Helen, stop!" Nikola yelled as he headed towards them but she either ignored him or chose not to listen. Drawn by the noise, Henry, Kate and the Big Guy came barrelling into the room, stunners at the ready. Sensing the inevitable, Nikola raced towards Will's hunched figure and threw his arms about until he came into contact with Helen's writhing body. At the new contact she let out a shrill screech but Nikola, now vamped up, used every bit of his enhanced strength to hold her. And boy did he need it. She seemed to have grown in strength and determination since she'd last attacked Will and Nikola honestly toyed with the idea of ordering the team to stun her. He decided against it after a moment, remembering that the sensation wasn't pleasant to wake up to.

"Helen stop or they'll have to shoot you!" he cried desperately, his arms still struggling to contain her.

At his words she grew completely still and Nikola momentarily relaxed, an instinct more than a decision. Seizing her chance, Helen threw her arms wide and cast him off. Nikola landed against the wall with a thud and he winced as he realised at least two of his ribs would be broken.

"You all want to hold me!" Helen screamed. "You want to confine me! You will kill me! You cannot confine me! YOU CANNOT CONFINE ME!" Her voice was an unfamiliar high pitched screech and sent shivers down everyone's spine. Eyes were darting around the room as they tried to figure out where her pacing feet were taking her. Kate was confident enough to shoot but missed by a mile, sending a blast just about Will's head.

At the hostile action, Helen let out another wail, this time definitely more abnormal than human. She threw herself at Kate, sending the smaller woman sprawling across the room with one punch. She screamed again before throwing a punch at Henry and the Big Guy and, judging by the sound of her footsteps, sprinted from the room.

"Sedatives," Nikola groaned, standing up slowly. "Hurry and get sedatives."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm actually really unhappy with this particular chapter but I've reworked it three times in the past 24 hours and if I do it again, I'll go invisible Magnus style crazy... But who would complain if I killed Will :P**

**Also, massive Happy Birthday to Amanda Tapping! Where would we be without her? :D Probably with more time for assignments and such but hey, I'm not complaining :P**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter, y'all made me tear my hair out less as I was working on this chapter... **

**And we're actually on the home straight now... After this, expect 2 maybe 3 more chapters... The next one will be pitifully short but GAHHH it just wouldn't work for me any other way!**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>They spent three hours combing every corner of the now locked down Sanctuary to no avail. Everyone was on high alert, all the residents locked away as the team prowled the hallways, stunners in hand. Kate had argued that maybe they should take guns as well but Nikola had threatened to bite her head off if she even thought of such a thing again.<p>

"I'm just saying she's not herself and we've already seen what she can do. Stunners may not be enough," she whispered to Nikola as they hid around a corner. Flashing her a dangerous glare, Nikola controlled his first instinct, leaving the girl alive.

"Shut up," he hissed at her. "If we startle her again she will attack. You need to be quiet and calm and not provoke her." Kate rolled her eyes but said nothing. Nikola had been explicit in his instructions.

Do. Not. Shoot. Her. Unless. You. Have. No. Other. Choice.

He'd realised pretty early on that this was an angry response, one designed for self preservation. He refused to accept the idea that maybe she had been forever changed but-

"RUN!" screamed Kate, breaking into his train of thought. Nikola looked up just in time to see Will, Henry and the Big Guy come barrelling around the corner, stunners pointed over their shoulders at the screeching coming from behind them. At once he began to run, choosing to hang back a little to protect the children. It became apparent very, very quickly that she was shepherding them towards a dead end and Nikola was just about to voice this when they came up to a large window. He spun around, eyes searching for an escape, dismayed when he realised that the closest doorway was approximately three metres behind the heavy breathing that he gathered was Helen. There was always the window but Booty and the Protégé probably wouldn't survive the drop considering they were on the top floor.

"Take aim and be very, very careful. You mustn't miss," Nikola instructed as he began to slowly walk backwards.

"I thought you said-," Will started.

"I know what I said but it's either this or we'll all get mauled to death by a screaming banshee which is even less fun than it sounds," he hissed back, stepping in line with the rest of them.

"3," Kate said quietly, lifting her gun slowly.

"2," Henry said, doing the same.

"1!" Kate yelled, immediately hitting the trigger. The corridor was momentarily lit up by the light of four separate stunners being fired at one point. Over the commotion Nikola heard a scream, a very Helen and very un-monster scream. She flickered back into sight for a second and Nikola opened his mouth and raised his hand for just a second before it fell back to his side.

"STOP!" he yelled, shoving Kate into Will and Henry to stop their firing. He took an uncertain step forward when he heard her whimper. She flashed back into sight again and Nikola was relieved. She looked normal, hair messy and her white dress was dishevelled but other than that, Helen looked no worse for wear. She swayed on her feet for a moment before she let out a wailing scream and flickered out of sight once more. Nikola lurched forwards but already they could hear heavy footsteps clambering down the hall.

"Damn it!" Nikola yelled, spinning on his heel to face the rather confused looking group behind him. As if he needed more of a reason to call them children he noted absently.

"Go. Search," he said with a dismissive flick of the wrist. "She'll be exhausted, I got one of these into her," he said, waving a small and, until now, unnoticed dart gun he'd been carrying. Kate's eyes widened in silent awe at his prowess but Will just look more confused. "Don't shoot her, huggybear. That's what I'm saying. Find her and then find me."

Will looked like he was going to protest but at the withering look Nikola gave him, quickly shut up again. There was a beat before everyone hurried away, splitting into pairs. Nikola soon found himself alone in the corridor, staring at a few of the burn marks on the walls. He had a niggling feeling that after this was all over, Helen would be pinning the blame for her ruined panelling on him. Especially because the majority of them were on her very own bedroom door. He knew it was trivial but he found himself more than a little peeved that the damn protégé had interrupted them earlier. He wasn't sure exactly what would have happened (he liked to think he would have had enough restraint to refuse her until he could actually see her) but the afternoon certainly would have ended differently, that's for sure.

With a long suffering sigh, Nikola made his way down the corridor, running through his mind all the places Helen might hide that her team would never think of. Then it hit him. He quickened his pace, navigating the hallways with a new found purpose.

It took him all of two minutes to reach the door he was after although, in fairness, he was half sprinting towards the end. He paused outside the door and raised his hand to knock. It took him a second to dismiss the idea. Honestly, who knocked on their own bedroom door? Taking a bracing breath, Nikola pushed open the door and peaked around the corner, prepared to tackle any oncoming banshees.

After establishing there was no immediate danger, Nikola felt a swell of disappointment. He was almost certain she'd be in here somewhere but as he scanned the room, it was exactly as he'd left it.

Oh, maybe not, he realised, taking a few steps towards the dishevelled bed. There was a gap between the sheet and the mattress and, if he wasn't mistaken, the sheet seemed to be hanging off a very feminine hip. He took another step towards the bed but stopped when he noticed the white sundress lying on the floor. Definitely not his. He couldn't help but wonder why she was wearing a sundress in this weather, Helen was known for her strict adherence to a work wardrobe, after all. But if her dress was on the ground…

His mind was drawn away from the pile of silky fabric on the floor when he heard a soft moan from the bed.

"Nikki," she whispered, her voice filled with pain.

"I'm here," he soothed, rushing over to her.

"Number 1?" she asked, her voice pleading. Nikola felt his undead heart stop in his chest. He couldn't decide whether or not to give in or to take her straight to the infirmary.

"Please?" she begged, her voice soft, wavering slightly.

"Number 1," he agreed, kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket to the floor before sliding up behind her. She shifted in his arms so that her back was pressed along his front. As she made herself comfortable in his embrace, Nikola realised why she'd worn the sundress, she had a roaring fever. Her skin felt like flames against his skin. He opened his mouth to insist they go to the infirmary but when she a tiny noise of content slipped through her lips, he decided against it, instead pulling her more snugly against him.

"_I'd sleep with you," he said, cocking an eyebrow at her. Helen rolled her eyes at him, forgetting the gesture would go unseen._

"_And I never thought you'd become predictable," she responded sarcastically. Nikola snorted at her and rolled his eyes. She had the sneaking suspicion he was about to disprove her previous statement._

"_I'd sleep with you," he said calmly. "As in, in a bed, with covers, your eyes closed, you wearing that lovely blue night gown you keep tucked away in the back of your closet," he elaborated with a smile. Helen sat, slightly dumbfounded. It was… It was… Sweet? Almost. This was Nikola after all._

"_That's all you would do?" she asked sceptically, proud that she managed to keep the disappointment out of her voice._

"_For starters," he answered with a smirk. She waited for him to continue. "I have a list," he said, sounding a little proud._

"_Of course you do," Helen said with a sigh and he chuckled at her. "How many things are on this list?" she asked dubiously._

"_Nine," he answered firmly, a twinkle in his eye._

"_Only nine?" she asked. "I think you're losing your touch."_

"_There are nine on this list," he countered with a grin._

"_There are multiple lists?" she asked, a little astounded at the amount of thought that had gone into this. "How long have you been contemplating this?"_

"_Ever since you woke up," he answered with a shrug as he settled further down into his chair._

"_So, number 1, sleep with me," she said, her curiosity piqued. "Wait, is this list all about me?"_

_He grinned._

"Thank you Nikki," she murmured before slipping into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**I got slack there, didn't I? And I don't even have a nice juicy chapter for y'all as an apology! This is what happens when your muse turns angsty and makes you churn out a few thousand words a day for a story you haven't published... Well, I pinky promise that the next and final chapter will be up on Thursday! At the latest. The more reviews, the quicker it will be :D**

**As I've already promised, once I've posted the final chapter, I'll post the entire list plus the outtakes of the conversation in order so you can read it in it's entirety :) **

**Now, so you don't get confused, I should preface this by saying this is Nikola wrapping up the story of Helen's exploits... Think back to chapter two and it might all make sense if you're still confused :)**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and I am so, SO sorry about being such a dud these past few days! :S**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"And there we have it, my dear. After that I carried you to the infirmary. You spent a few days fluctuating between visible and invisible but it evened of eventually," Nikola said with a flourish. A now thoroughly visible Helen sat bolt upright in her bed, shocked at the story.<p>

"And how long have I been asleep?" she asked, her eyes still unfocused.

"Ah, a little over a week," Kate supplied. Helen nodded mutely, processing everything.

She noted absently that Nikola had left out some of the more… embarrassing details. As he'd told the story, her memory had started to return, filling in the blanks. In fact, he hadn't mentioned the list at all in his version but oh, did she remember it. Her gaze flickered to his and she saw the corner of his mouth quirk in mutual understanding and she let out a breath. So her memories of passionate embraces weren't the musings of a crazy woman who had gone too long without the touch of a man.

"As far as we can tell, whatever was in your blood burnt itself out. Maybe because of your altered DNA," Will said, stepping forwards.

"It always comes back to that blood," Kate joked, rolling her eyes.

"It seems that way," Helen conceded with a smile, hoping she was covering her confusion well. To be honest she was still in a bit of a daze, her mind trying to piece together her re-emerging memories alongside the tale Nikola had told.

Using that psychic prowess he'd displayed when she was invisible, Nikola took one glance at her before standing up and turning to face her team.

"Visiting hours are between 10am and 3pm, kiddies. Time to move along," he said patronizingly, holding up a hand to silence their protests. "She needs to rest and you busy bodies aren't exactly experts at keeping quite. Out."

"And what about you?" Henry asked as he made his way to the door. "If we have to go, so do you."

"Perceptive, aren't you?" Nikola said condescendingly as he followed them out of the room grudgingly.

"We'll be back," Will called over his shoulder as he too was ushered from the room. Kate uttered the same intent and then there was silence.

Grateful for the reprieve, Helen let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She'd been unconscious for over a week, invisible for a month and a savage for a few hours. For once something truly extraordinary had happened at the Sanctuary. Looking back now, she should have realized her changed biology would fight the infection the bite presented but her mind had been so clouded by the creature that, until now, the thought hadn't even occurred to her.

Slowly, things were becoming clearer in her mind. She could remember with far more accuracy the events that precipitated her collapse. She winced as she remembered the searing pain of the stunners, the lethargy that took over her bones as she'd stumbled towards the only place she felt certain to be undisturbed and then finally, the solace those wiry arms gave when wrapped around her body. That last sensation gave her pause.

She'd always loved Nikola just the same as she'd loved James and Nigel but she'd never been _in_ love with him. They had always been the misfits. Even in their group they were the two oddities, the blonde, female doctor and the snarky but brilliant Serb. She'd never even thought to see him that way until that disastrous trip to Rome but after that she couldn't keep her mind from considering that maybe, just maybe he had been in love with her for all these years. It certainly would explain his attachment to her when they were young, followed by his distance after her engagement. Still, she managed to keep her mind otherwise occupied when it came to Nikola but after all this? Well, clearly she should never drink in front of him, lest her inhibitions be lowered to such a state that her baser urges start to shine through.

Always one for honesty, Helen had to admit to herself that that was exactly what had happened there. She'd given in to her baser urges. She'd stolen his clothes, pinned him to a wall, attacked Will, begged him to kiss her, let her hands wander under the pretence of tickling, tried to undress him and then, to top it all off, walked around completely naked just to drive him insane. Thankfully he'd skipped over that particular event in his recount.

Letting out a yawn, Helen sank back into the bed. Despite the fact that she'd been asleep for several days, she was feeling inexplicably tired. For once taking the advice of her favourite cocky vampire, she settled down to sleep, her mind spinning with thousands of questions. Questions, she decided as her eyes flittered closed, that could wait until tomorrow.

A few hours later Nikola came striding into the room, confident that Helen would still be awake. How could she not know he was coming back the second he could? He'd seen that look in her eye as he dulled down their escapades. She knew the real story. There was confusion in her eyes as he ignored any mention of 'the list' and he was loving every second of it. Although he was not normally one to avoid a chance to make Helen blush, that list and her actions were… Well, not for public consumption, he'd decided when he'd started telling the story. Not that he hadn't come here to tease her mercilessly about it but it was certainly something the children need not here.

Nikola stopped short as he took in Helen's sleeping figure. Her face was relaxed, her hair caught in a messy frame around her face. She let out a soft sigh and fidgeted slightly. All at once Nikola's smart comments fell away and stood mesmerised. When he'd held her, he'd felt a similar kind of awe but now that he could actually see her, his heart was beating double time. She began to stir and Nikola recognized that she was waking up. Without conscious decision he spun around on his heel and left, not wanting to break whatever spell had been cast over their relationship.

As Helen rolled over, she had the strangest sensation wash over her. All of a sudden she felt she wasn't alone. With a sleepy sigh she dismissed the idea and fell back into a deep sleep, dreaming of steamy showers and sunny kisses.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I said Thursday but I just realised that in exactly one month from today, Sanctuary returns (in the US)! So, in honour of that fact, y'all get the final (and I use that word loosely) chapter a few hours earlier! That and I actually had it finished when I posted the previous chapter :P**

**Now, this is maybe not the ending people were hoping for because I was trying to keep this within the realm of possibility but BUT (there is always a but) there is an alternative ending that I hope will satisfy those who want to see these two together. Because ;et's admit it, that's what we're all hanging out for!**

**I'll post the list tomorrow and then the alternate ending the day after. I haven't decided if the rating will need to go up for it but, if it does, I'll post it separately under the title "Invisible Exploits: Alternative Ending" (creative, I know...)**

**I am considering continuing from where this chapter leaves off but if I do, it might take a while to get up here... Midsemesters are coming up and while I don't have exams, I have bucket loads of assignment work to do. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and review this story, your support was overwhelming and made me feel all warm and fuzzy like a Nubbin ;) Oh, ew, not like that! You know what I mean...**

**Anyway, let me know what you think :)**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>The next week was hectic. Despite several small scale catastrophes erupting, Will seemed reluctant to let Helen assume her full duties. She'd concluded that the source blood in her DNA had fought the intrusion the virus presented and her snap into 'the land of the crazy' as Kate had dubbed it, was only shortened by the blast she received from the stunners. Something about the burst of electricity gave her body the push it needed to quite literally burn through all the hazardous material in her body. Unfortunately it seemed that no matter how many times she explained to him that her blood was clear of every trace of the virus, he maintained that she was to take the full two weeks off to recover.<p>

Not that it was much of a recovery considering that he had in fact called on her expertise at least three times a day but Helen didn't mind. In fact, the idea of sitting around with nothing to do was terrifying so she was more than glad to help out in any way she could.

In fact, the only positive of the enforced holiday was the fact it gave Helen the chance to properly apologize to everyone she'd attacked. Although that list was shortened to one when Nikola was almost always nowhere to be found but that never stopped Helen from trying to split her apologies' between the vampire and Will. Of course she'd said sorry to each of the others but they'd waved her off, ducking away whenever she seemed in a 'sorry' mood.

And slowly but surely things were getting back to normal. Except for Nikola of course. He had been avoiding her entirely, never emerging from whichever lab he had taken up residence in until she called for him by name. Of course, then he came at nothing short of a run but somehow managed to be completely reserved.

Helen hadn't had an opportunity to talk to him and she wasn't sure that she wanted one. She knew what she had done wasn't her fault but at the same time it was. Part of her knew how very, very wrong her actions had been and, although she'd like to suppress the thought, she had given in to some of her… urges. Hell, if Will hadn't interrupted them that final day while they were making out in her office (and yes, despite how common the term was, Helen had to admit that it was exactly what they had been doing), things could have ended very differently. While she was thankful for the interruption, part of her mind that she had been denying for so long honestly enjoyed throttling Will. It was silly and immature and she'd never admit it to Nikola but it was true. Between having his lips on hers, his hands on her body and the fact that he had _finally_ shut up, she'd been in the closest thing she'd felt to nirvana in a very long time.

Shaking that thought out of her head, Helen stood up, glancing around her office. Those kinds of thoughts were not conducive to the professional veneer she'd perfected in the past too many years. Desperate for something to do, she grabbed the nearest file and made her way over to the desk. It took her a few attempts but eventually she managed to focus on the report. Reaching for her pen to sign the bottom of the document, Helen looked up and felt her heart stop for a second.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she chastised Nikola as he lounged on the corner of her desk.

"It's not my fault you're remarkably dense at times," he replied lightly. She narrowed her eyes at him and resisted the urge to throw her pen at him. For some reason he always made her act like a child and it was only sheer determination and a strong British heritage that kept her from sticking out her tongue at him.

"Did you want something, Nikola? Or are you just here to give me a headache?"

"Oh sweet Helen," he said, raising a hand to his heart. "You wound me! Can a gentleman not request the sweet company of a fair maiden without his intentions being deemed less than decent?" He was laying it on thick and she rolled her eyes before pushing back from her desk and standing up.

"You are no gentleman and you are never decent," she replied, walking past him to the discreet filing cabinets against the wall, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest.

"And don't you know it," he said and although she could not see it, she could just about feel his smug satisfaction radiating around the room. Resisting the urge to wipe the grin off with her lips, Helen closed the cabinet with undue force before spinning on her heel to face him, hands on her hips.

"What is it Nikola?"

"Do I really need an excuse to see you?" he asked, seriously this time.

"You've been avoiding me for the better part of a week. I think this intrusion deserves scrutiny." He rolled his eyes at that.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I was just worried you'd molest me if I came to see you."

She pursued her lips and stalked towards him.

"You are on thin ice Nikola."

"I have the strangest case of déjà vu," he said brightly, placing one long finger on his chin as he pondered it. "I'm certain you've already said that to me."

"Nikola," she said warningly.

"Fine," he said with a pout. "I wanted to tell you I was leaving."

"What?"

"Come on Helen, it's been fun but we've played out this game before."

She sat down on the edge of her table and cocked her head. Of all the things she'd expected to come out of his mouth, this was not it. Not that either of them had ever been very good at talking but still, leaving without so much as a single jab about anything she'd said or done in the past few weeks.

"Must you?" she asked softly, hoping he didn't see just how much she wanted him to stay. She'd never, ever be able to voice it, but having Nikola around did wonders for her spirit. That and they really ought to discuss her previous indiscretions.

Seeming to read her thoughts, a slow grin spread across his face.

"Perhaps I could help you finish off that list?" She pulled a face at him. "You know, now your visible, you might want to avoid pulling that _particular_ face," he advised loftily, making his way towards her.

She scoffed at him but made no move to resist his advance. Soon enough he was standing right in front of her, looking down at her with a smirk. Leaning forward to place his hands on either side of her hips, he stopped, his mouth millimetres from hers.

"So, how 'bout it? Number 9?" He bit his lip as Helen drew a shuddering breath. Slowly, so as not to startle herself into a rash course of action she'd later regret, she leaned in.

"_Lucky last!" he exclaimed, settling down on her bed._

"_I'm dying of anticipation," she said dryly._

"_How did you guess?" he said, a dangerous smirk on his lips._

"_Guess what?" she said after she realised he couldn't see the blank look on her face._

"_I'd make you die of anticipation."_

"_Nikola," she warned, wanting a full explanation._

"_Sex, Helen. Sex," he said with a heavy sigh. _

"_Oh."_

"_My my, have I rendered the great Miss Magnus speechless with the use of one word? Because, you know I have a much larger repertoire of dirty words."_

"_That's Dr. Magnus to you," she corrected throatily. _

_He smirked._

"Not this time Nikola," she whispered and his face fell. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him away and smiled.

"Spoil sport," he grumbled at her. Helen's retort was cut off, however as the door swung open and Will walked in. She could have sworn she heard Nikola curse under his breath and she was having trouble keeping the smirk off her face. Perhaps she should have a quick word with her protégé about knocking before entering.

"Will," she said warmly, still biting her lip as the rest of the team entered the room behind him. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing," he answered, moving to lounge on the sofa. "We were just wondering what you were up to."

Helen quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as she moved to take the seat opposite him. Everyone except Nikola followed suit and took a seat. Helen raised her eyebrow, shot the vampire a quizzical look and, with a sigh, he took the only free seat left.

"What's up Eddie?" Kate asked. Helen bit her lip at the girls spunk but had to admire her obvious disinterest in the now bristling vampire.

"I've been cheated," he growled, shooting Helen a murderous look. Whether he was silently telling her to keep her team in line or chastising her for her denial, she wasn't certain.

Kate looked between the pair and raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly," he growled back, seeing the look in Helen's eye. At his response, Helen settled back into her chair, pleased that she'd managed to convey the multitude of ways she'd kill him if he spoke up through eye contact alone.

With a suffering sigh, Kate shook her head before sending a discreet wink towards Henry who smirked back. That smirk promptly fell away though as Helen stared at him, polite smile on her face. Oh yeah, whatever Will might think, she was definitely back and firing on all cylinders. Helen opened her mouth to ask again about their presence in her office but was interrupted as the Big Guy came through the door.

"Nubbins."

There was a universal groan.

"I'll get the extinguishers."

"I'll get the vac."

"I'll just put my feet up," Nikola threw out and Helen rolled her eyes.

"Earn your keep," she said curtly, holding out a hand to pull him to his feet.

Predictably, he took her hand and kissed it suggestively, his eyes never leaving hers. He tugged lightly and an already off balance Helen stumbled and fell into his lap. Nikola looked at her, genuinely surprised that she was on him, but before she could think about getting up, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her steady.

"Nikola," she warned, attempting to fight off his arms but he held tight.

"Yes, yes, I know. Work to do," he sighed after a moment. Before he released her though, Nikola leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to the spot below her ear.

Helen prayed that he didn't feel her shiver.

Standing up, she walked straight to the door, hurrying after her team. In a matter of seconds both she and Nikola had joined them and she promptly handed him a fire extinguisher.

He looked at it in disgust.

"If I do this for you, _then _can we do number 9?" he asked. "Please?"

"Not if your life depended on it," she answered, not looking up from the tablet Henry handed her.

"9? What about 9?" Will asked, looking between them.

"There as a list," Nikola answered curtly, ignoring the furious glare Helen set his way.

"But why 9?" he asked again as he grabbed a fire extinguisher for a now intrigued Kate.

"Nikola had always had a thing for three's," Helen answered with a harassed smile. With that, she nodded at Henry and made her way down the corridor.

"You did?" Will asked, looking at the vampire, confused as to what they were talking about.

"Read the biography, it's fascinating," Nikola advised over his shoulder as he hurried after Helen's retreating figure. Maybe she'd convince herself to at least pretend to be affected by those invisible fuzz balls, he mused.

Funnily enough, Helen had the exact same thought.


	17. Nikola's list actioned by Helen

**Ta-da! This is the conversation Nikola and Helen had about the list. What ended up embedded in the story were fragments of this, leaving out some of the connections. I've posted it, connections included so that it flows a little better but towards the end it does become far more dialogue based which had a lot to do with the fact that I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning in a frenzy of passion for this story...**

**Now, for a quick refresher course:**

**1 - (Sleep with) - Chapter 14**

**2 - (Pin against the wall) - Chapter 11**

**3 - (Undress) - Chapter 8**

**4 - (Naked) - Chapter 12**

**5 - (Tickle) - Chapter 10**

**6 - (Break out) - Chapter 8**

**7 - (Shower) - Chapter 9**

**8 - (Kiss) - Chapter 13**

**9 - (Sleep with...) - Chapter 16**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you made my essay harder to write in the best way possible!**

**Now, I should warn you, there is a distinct possibility that the alternative ending might be just a teensy bit late... I've got to finish an essay before I can even think about finishing it so it might take a bit longer than I'd like. But I swear it will be up by the end of the weekend at the absolute latest! Somehow I'll fit it in around work... That said, I'll try my hardest to get it up tomorrow!**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"You know, I almost wish I was in your position," Nikola mused, sitting down on near her bed.<p>

"Something tells me that if you actually were in my position, you'd feel quite differently," she retorted, eyeing her latest babysitter.

"But think of all the fun we could have," he said exuberantly and she shook her head. She didn't miss his use of 'we' but she chose to ignore it for now.

"Oh, like what?"

"I'd sleep with you," he said, cocking an eyebrow at her. Helen rolled her eyes at him, forgetting the gesture would go unseen.

"And I never thought you'd become predictable," she responded sarcastically. Nikola snorted at her and rolled his eyes. She had the sneaking suspicion he was about to disprove her previous statement.

"I'd sleep with you," he said calmly. "As in, in a bed, with covers, your eyes closed, you wearing that lovely blue night gown you keep tucked away in the back of your closet," he elaborated with a smile. Helen sat, slightly dumbfounded. It was… It was… Sweet? Almost. This was Nikola after all.

"That's all you would do?" she asked sceptically, proud that she managed to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"For starters," he answered with a smirk. She waited for him to continue. "I have a list," he said, sounding a little proud.

"Of course you do," Helen said with a sigh and he chuckled at her. "How many things are on this list?" she asked dubiously.

"Nine," he answered firmly, a twinkle in his eye.

"Only nine?" she asked. "I think you're losing your touch."

"There are nine on this list," he countered with a grin.

"There are multiple lists?" she asked, a little astounded at the amount of thought that had gone into this. "How long have you been contemplating this?"

"Ever since you woke up," he answered with a shrug as he settled further down into his chair.

"So, number 1, sleep with me," she said, her curiosity piqued. "Wait, is this list all about me?"

He grinned.

"Then what's number 2?"

"Ahh, number 2, I think you'll like this one," he said fondly. "I'd sneak up behind you and pin you to the wall."

She waited for the rest of it. "That's it?" she asked when it became clear he wasn't going to say anything else.

"Well think of how it would look," he said. "You, stuck against the wall, eyes closed, face flushed with the pleasure of having me pressed against the length of your body. And then when I started to nibble your ear…" he trailed off seductively.

"What would you do if I fought you?"

"You wouldn't," he said simply and she let out a snort of laughter. "We both know you want me," he continued. "You kissed me in Rome."

"No, you kissed me! Actually you stole a kiss from me," she argued.

"O.K," he accepted. "You kissed me back. You. Kissed. Me. Back."

"Believe what you want Nikola. I'm already certain your scientific principles are a little off kilter but repetition won't make it fact," she said with a light laugh, brushing off his accusation. She never kissed him back, she only thought about it.

There was a pause.

"I would fight back," she said and he laughed.

"Please, you'd be putty in my oh so capable fingers," he said, wiggling the offending appendages at her.

"I never would have picked you as a voyeur," she told him, trying to sound disapproving.

"I'm not," he countered, "you are." She scoffed at him.

"Has this past century taught you nothing about me?" she scolded with a giggle.

"I'd like to think they've taught me all I need to know," he said suggestively and she laughed out loud at him.

"Incorrigible and corny! Sometimes you are just too adorable, Nikola!" she said between laughs.

"I'm adorable?" he asked, completely taken aback. On his face was a look of absolute innocence and Helen laughed harder.

"Number 3?" she asked, a little breathless. Nikola snapped back to attention, his eyes dancing dangerously.

"I'd undress you," he said darkly. Her eyes widened at that.

"Nikola!" she admonished and he laughed.

"Oh come on, Helen. You know you'd love it." She scoffed at him. "I'd sneak up to you and then, very, very slowly, I'd undress you. You'd have no idea what hit you," he finished with a smile, moving away to avoid the slap he knew was coming. "See, you're positively glowing at the thought of it," he said triumphantly.

"And you would know that how?" she asked. "Last I checked I was invisible. And I'm fairly certain I still am considering the fact that you're talking to the space above my head."

"Ah, but love, you forget that I can still hear you. Your breathing hitched ever so slightly." He paused for effect. "And now you're trying not to blush."

"And you are on thin ice," she said, her voice belaying her amusement at his idiotic ideas.

"I have startlingly good balance," he countered smugly and she had to laugh at him.

"You're awfully sure that you'll succeed with all these plans," she said loftily, wincing as she tried to cross her arms.

"Please," Nikola scoffed. "By this point you'd be begging me to continue." Helen laughed at him.

"Oh really. Pray tell why on earth would I be begging you to come to my bedroom, undress me and then pin me to a wall? I hardly think there's much else you could do to humiliate me at this point."

"It's not humiliation, it's fun," he corrected as she sighed. "Plus you haven't heard the rest of the list."

With a sigh that Nikola assumed meant she was rolling her eyes at him, he decided to press on.

"I'd walk around naked."

"What!"

He chuckled at her unseen but obviously horrified look.

"It's not like anyone would see me," he reasoned with her. She let out a dark little chuckle.

"You honestly expect me to believe you would walk around, in front of the rest of my team, in front of all the residents, completely naked?" she asked, incredulous.

"I'd walk around naked in front of you," he said with the most sinful grin Helen had ever seen.

"But I wouldn't be able to see you," she countered.

"But you'd want to."

"You do realise just how ludicrous that plan is?" she said, starting to laugh.

"Oh yes."

"Voyeur."

"You love it."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not!"

"You realise this could go on for a while?" he said nonchalantly. The noise of displease she made had him wondering if she'd stuck her tongue out at him in annoyance.

"You are so childish, Nikola," she admonished and he grinned. "What?" she asked warily, taking in his newfound smugness.

"Childish games can be fun," he said darkly.

"Oh no, don't tell me, what's number 5? Naked leapfrog?"

"N,o but that's not a bad idea," he mused, sitting up."Number 5, I'd tickle you," Nikola said with a gleam in his eye.

"You'd tickle me?" she asked, confused. Everything else he'd suggested had a very sexual undertone but this seemed far too benign to make it into such a libidinous list. "I must admit I was expecting number 5 to be much more… Well, more like everything else you've suggested."

"It's only a cover," he explained with a smirk. "If I tickle you, you'll be so distracted that you'd never notice exactly where my hands are."

"Good thing my sides aren't ticklish," she said with a smug grin at having out foxed him.

"But the back of your knees are," he said knowingly.

"How do you know that?" she asked, shocked that he'd discovered something she'd managed to keep secret from her own daughter.

His smug laugh was the only answer she got.

"You are nothing if not a thorn in my side," she said grumpily.

"And you are the most beautiful of roses," he said dreamily. "Even if we can't see you for now."

She scoffed at him but was pleased he couldn't see the blush returning to her cheeks.

"What are we up to now?" she asked quickly, desperate to get him back on track. At his blank look she rolled her eyes. "Number 6."

"Number 6?" he said, cocking his head. "I'd break out of here to come find you."

"How boring," she remarked.

"Hardly! It would be an epic tail full of near misses and human obstacles. And maybe an explosion or two," he mused as she laughed at him.

"I'm sure I could do it better," she told him.

"Is that a dare?" he asked slyly.

"Moot point," she reminded him. "I'm stuck in here and you are free to leave."

"Oh but you are just dying for the chance to try. Aren't you?"

"Don't push your luck. I might just kick you out and then what would you do?" she teased lightly. Damn his flirting, even without saying anything remotely sexual, he had her wound tighter than a rubber band.

"Then I'd just have to settle for number 7," he said happily. She tried to give him an incredulous look but soon remember her predicament.

"What's number 7?"

"A shower."

"Shower?" she repeated. "The seventh thing you'd do if you were invisible would be to bathe? You do realise I don't have security cameras in the bathrooms? You can do it when you're visible, it would make for a nice change," she joked.

"No, I'd sneak in on your shower."

She slapped him.

"You asked," he complained and she started to giggle.

"When did you get so violent?" he asked, nursing his cheek.

"You bring it out in me," she responded quickly and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"After Rome I should have known you'd grown more violent with age," he muttered.

Helen let out a sigh.

"You provoked me in Rome. Nothing I did there was of my own volition."

"I'd disagree," he replied, his voice thick. She knew at once what he was talking about.

"You kissed me," she maintained, trying to keep her voice sturdy.

"No, I kissed you back. It was hardly my fault you've got hopeless aim."

"Nonsense," she exclaimed.

He said nothing, simply smiling at her, satisfied he'd won the argument.

"What comes next?" she asked, trying to leave well enough alone.

"Number 8?" he said. "I'd kiss you."

"You'd miss."

"Would not."

"Care to place a bet?" The words were out before she realised she'd thought them.

"Don't you know it."

Helen took a few deep breaths but, before she could form a response, his eyes were glittering with dirty, dirty promise.

"Lucky last!" he exclaimed, settling down on her bed.

"I'm dying of anticipation," she said dryly.

"How did you guess?" he said, a dangerous smirk on his lips.

"Guess what?" she said after she realised he couldn't see the blank look on her face.

"I'd make you die of anticipation."

"Nikola," she warned, wanting a full explanation.

"Sex, Helen. Sex," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh."

"My my, have I rendered the great Miss Magnus speechless with the use of one word? Because, you know I have a much larger repertoire of dirty words."

"That's Dr. Magnus to you," she corrected throatily.

He smirked.


	18. Alternative Ending

**Today has been so productive! I finished one of my essays, pre-ordered Sanctuary season 3 (Thank you JB HIFI!) AND finished up this!**

**I've always found it ironic that I can churn out 1500 words for this story in a few hours but it takes me a few days to write the same amount for an essay :P**

**Obviously, the first part of this y'all will recognize but there is a distinct... ah-hem, turning point, shall I say? I'd like to think this version of the ending is far more satisfying than the other, regardless of how improbable it may be. And I decided to post it here rather than separately because I was trying to prove to myself (and a certain someone else) that I know how to be not dirty :P That said, if anyone feels this is to risqué, let me know and I'll fix it up...**

**I've already said it but a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, especially those who have reviewed pretty much every chapter. This one is totally, unashamedly for you (and the part of me that needs to see these two end up together)!**

**And yes, there is some Henry/Kate flirting because I love them and think they would be just super perfect for each other ^^**

**Unfortunately, I think this will be the last big story I post for quite some time... Assessment is really picking up at the moment and I've just started writing a super large story that I want to finish before I contemplate publishing it (Yes, naturally it is all about the Teslen lovin') so for the next little while, my stories will be few and far between. Although, I do have a few ideas already sketched out for She Had Him At Hello that I'll try and get out soonish... Maybe midsemester will give me a chance to catch up on my writing time...**

**Also, I was tempted not to publish this within this story because, as of the last chapter, the word count was precisely 33000 and I am anally retentive enough to want all my stories to finish on such even numbers... But I relented because sometimes my crazy gets just a bit too crazy :P**

**Until we meet again (which I don't think will be that far away),**

**Love and hugs and rainbows and Tesla,**

**xx**

* * *

><p>The next week was hectic. Despite several small scale catastrophes erupting, Will seemed reluctant to let Helen assume her full duties. She'd concluded that the source blood in her DNA had fought the intrusion the virus presented and her snap into 'the land of the crazy' as Kate had dubbed it, was only shortened by the blast she received from the stunners. Something about the burst of electricity gave her body the push it needed to quite literally burn through all the hazardous material in her body. Unfortunately it seemed that no matter how many times she explained to him that her blood was clear of every trace of the virus, he maintained that she was to take the full two weeks off to recover.<p>

Not that it was much of a recovery considering that he had in fact called on her expertise at least three times a day but Helen didn't mind. In fact, the idea of sitting around with nothing to do was terrifying so she was more than glad to help out in any way she could.

In fact, the only positive of the enforced holiday was the fact it gave Helen the chance to properly apologize to everyone she'd attacked. Although that list was shortened to one when Nikola was almost always nowhere to be found but that never stopped Helen from trying to split her apologies' between the vampire and Will. Of course she'd said sorry to each of the others but they'd waved her off, ducking away whenever she seemed in a 'sorry' mood.

And slowly but surely things were getting back to normal. Except for Nikola of course. He had been avoiding her entirely, never emerging from whichever lab he had taken up residence in until she called for him by name. Of course, then he came at nothing short of a run but somehow managed to be completely reserved.

Helen hadn't had an opportunity to talk to him and she wasn't sure that she wanted one. She knew what she had done wasn't her fault but at the same time it was. Part of her knew how very, very wrong her actions had been and, although she'd like to suppress the thought, she had given in to some of her… urges. Hell, if Will hadn't interrupted them that final day while they were making out in her office (and yes, despite how common the term was, Helen had to admit that it was exactly what they had been doing), things could have ended very differently. While she was thankful for the interruption, part of her mind that she had been denying for so long honestly enjoyed throttling Will. It was silly and immature and she'd never admit it to Nikola but it was true. Between having his lips on hers, his hands on her body and the fact that he had _finally_ shut up, she'd been in the closest thing she'd felt to nirvana in a very long time.

Shaking that thought out of her head, Helen stood up, glancing around her office. Those kinds of thoughts were not conducive to the professional veneer she'd perfected in the past too many years. Desperate for something to do, she grabbed the nearest file and made her way over to the desk. It took her a few attempts but eventually she managed to focus on the report. Reaching for her pen to sign the bottom of the document, Helen looked up and felt her heart stop for a second.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she chastised Nikola as he lounged on the corner of her desk.

"It's not my fault you're remarkably dense at times," he replied lightly. She narrowed her eyes at him and resisted the urge to throw her pen at him. For some reason he always made her act like a child and it was only sheer determination and a strong British heritage that kept her from sticking out her tongue at him.

"Did you want something, Nikola? Or are you just here to give me a headache?"

"Oh sweet Helen," he said, raising a hand to his heart. "You wound me! Can a gentleman not request the sweet company of a fair maiden without his intentions being deemed less than decent?" He was laying it on thick and she rolled her eyes before pushing back from her desk and standing up.

"You are no gentleman and you are never decent," she replied, walking past him to the discreet filing cabinets against the wall, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest. At 161, she shouldn't feel like a school girl with her very first crush at the mere mention of inappropriate activities.

"And don't you know it," he said and although she could not see it, she could just about feel his smug satisfaction radiating around the room. Resisting the urge to wipe his grin off with her lips, Helen closed the cabinet with undue force before spinning on her heel to face him, hands on her hips.

"What is it Nikola?"

"Do I really need an excuse to see you?" he asked, seriously this time.

"You've been avoiding me for the better part of a week. I think this intrusion deserves scrutiny." He rolled his eyes at that.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I was just worried you'd molest me if I came to see you."

She pursued her lips and stalked towards him.

"You are on thin ice Nikola."

"I have the strangest case of déjà vu," he said brightly, placing one long finger on his chin as he pondered her words. "I'm certain you've already said that to me."

"Nikola," she said warningly.

"Fine," he said with a pout. "I wanted to tell you I was leaving."

"What?"

"Come on Helen, it's been fun but we've played out this game before."

She sat down on the edge of her table and cocked her head. Of all the things she'd expected to come out of his mouth, this was not it. Not that either of them had ever been very good at talking but still, leaving without so much as a single jab about anything she'd said or done in the past few weeks.

"Must you?" she asked softly, hoping he didn't see just how much she wanted him to stay. She'd never, ever be able to voice it, but having Nikola around did wonders for her spirit. That and they really ought to discuss her previous indiscretions.

Seeming to read her thoughts, a slow grin spread across his face.

"Perhaps I could help you finish off that list?" She pulled a face at him. "You know, now your visible, you might want to avoid pulling that _particular_ face," he advised loftily, making his way towards her.

She scoffed at him but made no move to resist his advance. Soon enough he was standing right in front of her, looking down at her with a smirk. Leaning forward to place his hands on either side of her hips, he stopped, his mouth millimetres from hers.

"So, how 'bout it? Number 9?" He bit his lip as Helen drew a shuddering breath.

"_Lucky last!" he exclaimed, settling down on her bed._

"_I'm dying of anticipation," she said dryly._

"_How did you guess?" he said, a dangerous smirk on his lips._

"_Guess what?" she said after she realised he couldn't see the blank look on her face._

"_I'd make you die of anticipation."_

"_Nikola," she warned, wanting a full explanation._

"_Sex, Helen. Sex ," he said with a heavy sigh. _

"_Oh."_

"_My my, have I rendered the great Miss Magnus speechless with the use of one word? Because, you know I have a much larger repertoire of dirty words."_

"_That's Dr. Magnus to you," she corrected throatily. _

_He smirked._

Slowly, so as not to startle herself, she leaned in, touching her lips to his softly. He seemed shocked and, for a fraction of a second, simply let her kiss him. Then he caught up. His hands captured her face and she grabbed onto the front of his jacket. Unsatisfied with the angle, Helen stood up, pushing Nikola back but their lips stayed connected the whole time.

Their bodies were now flush as they continued their ardent kissing. Nipping at her bottom lip, Nikola grabbed her hips roughly and she tightened her arms around his shoulders.

"We should get out of here," Nikola whispered against her lips. It took Helen a few moments to realised he'd even spoken but when she did, she pulled back, confused. "The children," came Nikola's explanation.

Remembering all too well what had happened last time they were in this position, Helen nodded once before stepping away. Grabbing Nikola's hand she pulled him towards the door, desperate for somewhere they would not be disturbed. It was the work of but a few moments to get them down the corridor and into a residential room. Shoving him roughly inside, Helen shut the door quietly before locking it. She turned around, pleased to see the desire she felt echoed in Nikola's eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining," he started as he walked towards her.

"Then shut up. You won't be able to help yourself otherwise," Helen responded, pulling him closer.

Nikola smirked against her lips as he pushed her up against the door.

"No need to be so bossy," he chastised, pinning her with his entire body. "I was only going to say that I never expected you to be so utterly enthusiastic about completing this list."

"What did I say about talking?" Helen said with a sigh as she pushed him off her. Straightening her top, she walked past him and towards the large window overlooking the front lawn of the Sanctuary. She could feel him slowly stalking her but she fought the urge to turn and effectively maul him, instead remaining perfectly still as he came to her.

She felt his arms start to snake around her waist but stayed still.

"Aww, come on Helen. Don't be like that," he whined. "I'll make it up to you," he added suggestively.

Turning in his arms, Helen shot him her best 'don't-try-that-crap-with-me' look before placing her hands on his surprisingly well defined biceps. Suppressing a shudder at the closeness of his body, Helen stared him down.

"You think so, do you?"

"Oh I know so," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. With a stroke of what she could only call genius, she turned her head, making sure his lips landed on her cheek. As he loosened his grip, Helen stepped back and she couldn't help the smug smile on her lips. Nikola's anger was evident but she could see he wouldn't be giving up anytime soon.

"Cheeky," he admonished gently but with an edge to his voice that made her shiver. Seeing her response, a serpentine grin appeared on his face. Oh, she was in for it now.

They were now standing toe to toe, the entire length of their bodies touching but Nikola didn't stop moving, forcing her back until she could feel the cool glass of the window through her clothes. Sandwiched between his warm body and the cold glass, Helen let out a little squeak she'd never heard from her lips before.

After a few heady breaths, Helen grabbed at some of her tenuous self control.

"If you must know, a month of reckless flirting made me curious."

"Curious?" he repeated softly as his fingers started to trace patterns on her sides.

"Very," she said, unable to resist any longer. Before he had a chance to from a witty retort, she leaned in and kissed him. Nikola reacted instantly, his hands tightening as he stepped impossibly closer to hers. Helen gently traced his bottom lip with her tongue and was pleased when he opened his mouth, inviting her in. Hands quickly became more and more adventurous until the point where clothes began to fly.

Without realising it had happened, Helen found herself standing in her bra and panties with a completely naked vampire. With a smile she pushed him to the bed and they fell down together, hands clawing for more skin. He dug his nails into her hips, rolling them until he was on top of her.

"You know," he said tightly between kisses, "considering this you aren't invisible, we aren't really completing the list." The second the words were out, he regretted them and tried to take them back with ardent kisses. Helen stiffened under him and he let out a groan as she pushed him to the side.

* * *

><p>"Hey Will, have you seen the Doc or Tesla? I can't find them anywhere and we're gonna need help with these Nubbins," Henry said as he grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher.<p>

"I went to check up on her but she wasn't in her office," Will replied as he grabbed the walkie talkie. "Magnus, it's Will. Are you there?" he said into the device. There was a beat of silence and the two men locked eyes just as Kate came running around the corner.

"I think I've stopped them from reaching the residential levels," she said, out of breath. "But they're sneaky buggers, who knows what they'd be willing to chew through."

"Have you seen the Doc or Tesla?" Henry asked her, starting to get worried.

"Nope, and I was just in the labs too. You don't think…" she trailed off, eyes wide. The three shared a look of disgust and fear before Henry leapt into action.

"Let's get these little bastards gathered up and then we can worry about that, O.K?"

Kate and Will nodded, grabbing two extinguishers each as Henry grappled with the vacuum.

Shaking away the possibilities, they all headed down the corridor, hoping like hell the Nubbins hadn't found the missing pair.

* * *

><p>"Well, if that's how you feel…" Helen said evenly as she slid off the bed. She knew what he'd meant but toying with him was just too much fun to pass up.<p>

"No, of course not," he cried, following her to the window. "I didn't mean it, I swear!"

She had to hide a smirk at the way he was almost begging her to come back to bed with him. With a bolt of inspiration, Helen spun around to face him. They were maybe 30 centimetres apart and it took all of her will power not to reach out to him. She was more than willing to give in but the power trip she'd get from making him beg was too good to miss. That and he deserved to be torture just a little.

"Nikola, please," she said disparagingly as she crossed her arms. She noticed his eyes flick to her cleavage and the corner of her mouth quirked ever so slightly. "It's perfectly alright. I don't mind in the slightest. You are free to leave, I'd never pressure you to do something you didn't want to do," she finished kindly.

He opened his mouth to respond but closed it again far too quickly. He leered at her, his lips contorted into a wide smirk.

"Liar," he accused quietly. "I can hear your heart beat grow faster, I can see the way you are barely controlling the urge to reach out and touch me. You want me Helen, admit it."

"I want no such thing Nikola, I was simply trying to save you from the embarrassment of a lack lustre performance."

No matter how much of a lie her words were and no matter how much it cost her to not step into his arms, Helen knew instantly she'd made the right choice in her words. His eyes narrowed and she saw every delightful muscle on his body tense. Going for broke, she decided to continue.

"After all, you've spent the past three years trying to get me into bed. I can only imagine… nerves would be the cause of your sudden," she let her eyes wander down his body, "disinterest in bedding me." She couldn't help but smile as his eyes glittered dangerously.

Suddenly he stepped towards her, closing the distance between them so that he was pressed against the length of her body. Helen would have stepped back if his hands hadn't clamped down on her arms, keeping her in place as the tip of his nose brushed hers. As it was, Helen shivered as he pressed his 'disinterest' against her.

"Would you call me disinterested now?" he asked, his breath fanning across her face in ways that made her dizzy. The proximity of their lips coupled with the amount of skin she could feel meant the only thing she could vocalize was a strangled moan.

"Please," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek, his lips tantalizingly close to the corner of her mouth. The moment the word slipped out, Helen regained her composure. This was what she was after. She knew that if she turned her head even a fraction of an inch, their lips would touch but she fought the desire, instead remaining still.

"Please," he said again, his hands loosening to move around to her back. With a flick of the wrist, he undid her bra but still she refused to move.

"Please," he murmured a third time. This time Helen could have sworn she heard the neediness in his voice. Not that she needed it to tell that he was interested.

Slowly, she turned her head so that her lips brushed against his ear.

"I want to hear you beg me Nikki."

He let out a low growl at her words and pushed against her until she was pinned between him and the cool window.

"Not in this lifetime," he whispered back, his lips ghosting over hers. Iron willed or not, Helen was impressed by the fact that she didn't react to his gentle kiss.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice breathy and feminine.

"Helen," he warned.

"Beg me." She knew she was pleading with him but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Please," he relented and she was shocked. She shivered at his words.

"Not good enough Nikola."

He groaned and pressed himself into her arms. He buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I've never begged anyone for anything," he whispered against her skin and her hands instinctively moved to pull him closer to her. Her fingers began to draw lazy patterns on his back.

She had a quick retort on her tongue but decided against it, simply teasing him with her fingertips as he pulled back so their lips were almost touching.

"Please Helen, I'm begging you. Please let me taste you. Let me kiss you. Let me throw you down on that bed and-."

She cut off his ramblings with a deep kiss and he responded in kind. His previous passiveness gone, Nikola shoved her against the glass even harder. Her nails scored his back and he hissed at the sensation before pulling back just enough so he could look her in the eye.

"Now this, is more like it," he whispered with a grin.

"Shut up," she said claiming his mouth again as a hand fisted in his hair.

"Yes ma'am!"

"I told you, it's Doctor to you," she growled into his lips as he pulled her towards the bed.

He merely chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed, dragging her towards him until she straddled his lap. Helen pushed at his shoulder until he lay back on the bed but bit back the comment about the patient being ready for his check up. Playful or not, that was just plain corny. Instead she leant down and wiped the self serving grin off his mouth with another kiss.

"Oh my, doctor!" he exclaimed before rolling them over.

"Shut up," she instructed again before she capture his bottom lip between her teeth..

And for once, he followed the good doctor's orders.

Well, for a good 20 minutes or so at least.

* * *

><p>"Did any of you guys see Tesla or the Doc?" Henry asked as they stood outside the newly reinforced and filled Nubbin enclosure.<p>

"Nope. Not once," Kate replied as she wiped the dust from her hands. Somehow those tricky buggers had found their way into every conceivable nook of the place.

"Hey, I don't suppose you saw…" Will started as he rounded a corner. Kate shook her head and Henry's eyes widened.

"I don't think we want to know," Kate said adamantly.

"You don't think they seriously…" Henry asked.

"It's Tesla," Will said, resigned to the fact that they'd have a very red faced boss for the next few days. Henry shuddered and Kate smirked.

"Well, good on the Doc," she said with a sly grin.

"Oh ew!" Henry exclaimed. "You can't seriously find the vamp attractive?"

"Well, he's not my type," she conceded. "But I can see why the Doc keeps him around," she finished with a wink.

"Oh, O.K, not an image I needed," Will complained, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"If Tesla's not your type, then who is?" Henry asked. Kate smiled at the helpless HAP as he ducked his head, trying to seem nonchalant. She wondered briefly if he was trying to jokingly flirt with her but the blush in his cheeks told another story.

"Play your cards right and you might find out Hank," she called over her shoulder as she walked away from the two boys. She heard Henry stutter and Will let out a weak chuckle.

Hey, she thought as she waited for the elevator, if the boss could get her jollies, why couldn't she?


End file.
